Roomies
by InThatMomentISwear
Summary: After Marceline's disastrous fallout with Ash, she has no where to go...unless she stays with Marshall Lee, the guy who saved her. Follow her journey. AU MARCELEE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfic soo I hope you enjoy it.**

**Special thanks to Yuka Muntou for being my beta.**

**Go check out her fanfic Adventure High!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time...if I did, it would suck**

* * *

><p>We weren't the perfect couple, Ash and I. Yeah, we tolerated each other, but still, that wasn't enough. We constantly argued over trivial stuff, and soon enough we couldn't stand each other. However, leaving him never came to mind. Not even after everything he put me through. I had no family really worth going to, so I didn't want to go anywhere else. I stayed by his side as long as he needed me. He was the only thing I had. Sure, I had friends such as Finn, Fionna, Bonnibel, and Bubba, but they weren't enough. I know they cared for me and even loved me, but I don't know. I needed to feel needed, ya know? Weird, huh?<p>

When I first met Ash, he was caring, funny, and cool. You know one of them bad guys you see in movies such as Grease? Well yeah, he was my Danny Zuko, but that's beside the point. When I first moved in with him into his apartment, he began to change. The guy had so much charisma, it was irresistible. One moment we were arguing over who would do the dishes, and next thing I know, I was convinced into doing the dishes AND making him a sandwich. At first, he asked me to do stuff.

"Mar, could ya make me one of those ham sandwiches I love so much? Mar babe, could you find the remote? I'm too comfy to move. Mar Hun, be a sweetheart and balance my checkbook? I gotta killer headache." He used to ask as nice he could.

Then it wasn't so nice. Soon enough, he wasn't asking me anymore. He constantly demanded me to do stuff like I was just a pitiful dog, and if I didn't, I had to pay the consequences. Oh no, not what you're thinking. Ash isn't man enough to hit me. He would just make me feel guilty beyond reason and stop talking to me. Sometimes, he would even mock me or my family. I know it was wrong for him to do this, and a couple of times I wanted to rip his face off, yet I still did the stuff for him. I couldn't let him go. He was all that I had.

Well, that's what I thought before that night. We were at some stupid party of his. It was weird because he worked in a tattoo parlor, yet he got some invite to a masquerade ball the mayor was holding. I never questioned him though. Questioning only made him angry, and then he would leave for who knows how long. So yeah, I wasn't that curious to have to go through all that. So anyways, it was formal so we had to dress up. I was in a red and black, halter top dress with a matching mask even though it wasn't the theme. The mayor made it some weird theme, The Ice Kingdom. I mean seriously though, who themes a ball "The Ice Kingdom"? All of the mayor's family had on blue including the mayor himself. To be honest, the mayor and his wife are like creeps; really big ones. They're like 50 or 60 something, yet they're both looking at people like 30 years younger than them. Red and black are my favorite colors and almost everything I wear has one of the two in it and it wasn't going to change because of this lame ball. Then as rare as it occurs, I had my hair curled. Ash was in a tux, dressing to impress. However, I don't know who exactly. He knows I like him in his skinny jeans.

As soon as I walked in, I discarded my mask. I already knew it was going to be a bore fest. I mean seriously, I was a rocker girl and here I was in some ball where everyone around me was snobby and uptight. I really didn't want to go, but Ash made me. Anyways, I soon found out Bubba and Bonnie was there. Yeah, they were still snobby and uptight but at least I knew them. I set out to find them to socialize and catch up. Ever since I've been with Ash, my friends and I don't hang like we use to. They always told me they had a bad vibe about him which made them come around less and less.

Bubba and Bonnie were some people who I grew up with. To be quite honest, I had a crush on Bubba like forever ago. He was just so….sweet and innocent. He was oblivious to all the flirting I did with him until that day in middle school when I locked him in the janitor's closet with me. Ever since then, he blushes around me. Bonnie, on the other hand hated me until high school, where we finally stopped our feud over who knows what. Finn and Fionna just started high school by the time we were seniors. They were pretty cool for a bunch of freshmen which resulted in them being inducted into our little group. Bubba and Bonnie of course went to college after graduation, while I tried to find my calling. That's how I met Ash.

Singing has always been an interest of mine, so I tried my best to get a career started based on that. I didn't want fame or all that jazz; I just wanted to do something I loved. The bar of my first gig I went to was dark and pretty creepy. Most of the guys in there were dropouts, including Ash. As soon as I walked in, I remembered Ash from high school. He was my crush throughout high school, even after he quit in eleventh grade. After I finished singing, he called me over where he was sitting and asked me did he know me because I seemed familiar. I was spazzing out, and he just laughed it off. He continued to compliment me on my wardrobe and my voice and wrote down his number and the address of his job where he worked at.

Sure, I was hardcore, but I had never thought about getting a tattoo. However, I was too shy to just call him up later on so I went into the tattoo parlor hoping he was working at the time. Thank glob he was. He noticed me right when I came in and told me to come sit in his chair. I mean, at that point, I felt really special because there was like at least three people sitting down waiting to get a tattoo. Of course they glared at me as I walked by, but who cares? This hot guy just called me to his chair. They could've waited. So then, we talked about basically everything and he even talked me into getting a tattoo (that charisma of his.) I didn't want anything humongous, so I just got two parallel holes tattooed on my neck that looked like a vampire bite. It went with my one man, or in my case woman, band, "Marceline the Vampire Queen." Eventually I gave him my number and we went on a couple of dates. Four months later, I moved in with him.

Anyways, as I was saying, I left Ash to go find Bubba and Bonnie. They were surprised to see me there, let alone dressed up. We talked for like ten minutes before I was grabbed by my arm and pulled away.

"Marceline, what's your prob? You trying to embarrass me in front of my bros? How 'bout you be the pretty little girl you are and stay by my side. Glob! You can't do anything right." Ash whispered harshly in my ear making my blood boil.

"No Ash! What's your prob? You act like you're really friends with these people. You and I both know you're never going to be accepted into these socialite snobs, so stop trying, and if you're still going to try, leave me out of it!" I screamed tired of his crap. Who did this guy think he was?

After my outburst I went to the bathroom to cool off, but not without stares following. I heard someone calling my name. It was probably Bubba or Bonnie, because I knew it was not Ash. This isn't the first time we've made a scene in public, although the people weren't this important. Actually, almost every time we go out in public, it's become a routine to argue over the most trivial things. Also, every single time, he never apologizes and I'm pretty sure he doesn't regret anything he says. By the end of the day, I think about it so much that I convince myself that it was my fault and I'm the one who ends up apologizing, and this time was no different.

I left the bathroom in search of Ash to apologize, 'cause to be completely honest, I was out of line, well in my opinion back then I was. Why should I ridicule him for trying to better his self, and hang with a different crowd? Maybe he'll get his crap together, and make something out of himself. My father already forbade me from marrying him, although I wouldn't have listened anyway because of my past with him, but maybe if he'll get his act together, then he might change his mind. Heck, maybe he'll even learn to be more mature about things. So, I continued for my search for Ash, until I saw him. Then it all made sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if you know this, but this was actually inspired by Brittney Spear's music video Criminal. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some of you like it!**

**Bubba- Prince Gumball**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time...if I did, it would end up nothing but pairings and no adventures**

* * *

><p>This wasn't some stupid masquerade ball and Ash didn't go to better himself. I'm pretty sure the mayor didn't even invite him. I don't even know why I'm here, 'cause right now it's blatantly obvious that Ash only came to stick his tongue down the mayor's daughter's throat. Was I even invited, or did he possibly think that I left or something? Like seriously, what the lump is he doing? I was never a coward, and I was not about to start to be. I gathered all of my courage (which is like a butt load) and went straight up to Ash while he was locking lips with the mayor's daughter. However, I was interrupted on my journey to confront Ash by the mayor.<p>

"Oh, look at you! You look so precious and you know that beauty Bonnibel!" he exclaimed, giddy apparent in his voice.

"Uhh-," I replied confused why he was even talking to me; the girl who came in with Ash , the guy that was getting his mac on with his daughter. Did he not care some guy was eating his daughter's face?

"Forget about little Miss Bonnibel! She knows Bubba. All of that sexiness is a sin!" his wife interrupted, her giddiness equivalent to her husband's.

Oh my glob! What are wrong with these people? Bonnie and Bubba were like 19 or 20 yet these creeps were still looking at them.

"Tell me miss. Do you think you can introduce us, Bonnibel and me? Oh how long I've waited to meet her! I've met her uncle before. Senator Lemongrab? Yes, yes, such a responsible man, even if he has lost his bonkers. Anyways, I've heard nothing but good things about Miss Bonnibel. Such a pretty little woman, ahhhhhh…" he practically drooled.

"Who cares about that snobby, ungrateful wench? Mr. Bubba is obviously where it's at. Such a handsome male... Oh dear, look at his hair! It looks so soft and delicious! Have you ever touched it before my dear? Is it really as soft as it looks? Do you think you could get me a lock of it? Oh the things I would do with that piece of ha-," she went on before I interrupted her.

"Umm guys. I'm sorry, but I don't know them that well. Maybe you can talk to them about this?"

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to creep you out. A guy gets lonely, ya know? So let's forget about Miss Bonnibel. Are you available?" he whispered in my ear, making sure his wife couldn't hear him.

"OH GROSS. Back off bro." I said pushing him out my way.

"YOU WILL REGRET DENYING THE ICE KING OF THE NIGHT!" he yelled as I left, drawing attention to himself.

"Youngsters now a day. So disrespectful." The mayor's wife commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Yuka Muntou <strong>

**Go read Adventure High!**

**I know it's short, I just wanted to formally introduce the Ice King and Queen. Guess who their daughter is! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I sure had a heck of a Black Friday. (never again)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

><p>After the mayor's disturbing comments, I basically ran away from him. Unfortunately while I ran in these cursed heels, I ran to the two people I no longer wanted to see. This was not the plan. I was supposed to come over here like a BAMF and give them a piece of my mind. Instead, I stumbled over my own feet and pushed them closer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ASH'S POINT OF VIEW<strong>_

"Ash master did NOT like to be interrupted when he was with his girl." He thought as he and his new eye candy got pushed towards the wall, "Whoever dared disrupt him and his girl during sexy time would definitely get...Oh. It's Marceline." He realized as he turned around to confront the buttwipe who was trying to cramp his style.

"Mar babe! What in glob's name do you think you're doing? Can't you see the Ash Master is lumping busy?" he screamed.

"Ash, I'm tired of you and your schow! Take me home right now!" Marceline said, upset that he wasn't even going to act like he cared about her feelings.

"Che, like that'll happen. I'm doing something Mar, wait 'til it's your turn. You're obviously just jelly 'cause my attention isn't on you. "

"Excuse me Ash, but who is this?"The mayor's daughter asked, clueless he even had a girlfriend.

"My name's Marceline." Marceline said while glaring at Ash…if looks could kill.

"Oh my glob! I totally know you and your dad! You're Marceline the Vampire Queen! The singer? I'm like one of your biggest lumping fan! Your dad is like one the most famous business men ev-ar! I met him on vaca with the fam! We were like chilling and he said I had a good eye for biz! Ash! You never told me you knew her!" she explained.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MARCELINE'S POINT OF VIEW<em>**

"Great! Not only did my boyfriend prefer her over me, but my dad also approves of her. Psh, seems like him…Wait! When did he even go on vacation? He seems like he's too much of a workaholic to do that. " I thought, disappointment leaking in.

"Oh yeah, G babe. I know her alright. You're a fan? I'm pretty sure I can get an autograph for ya, ya know, if ya want…" Ash flirted, exploiting his currently mad girlfriend.

"No, I think you misunderstood. I'm Marceline. Ash's girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend." I explained upset that he didn't even explain himself, yet this "G" girl did.

"Wait. Ashie Poo? Is she telling the truth?"

"Does it really matter?" he sighed.

That was the last straw. I turned around upset that I had to always go through all of this bull. Why couldn't he just be faithful? Why couldn't he just try to make this relationship work? Why didn't wasn't he following me while I left? Did he really not care how I feel? Marceline does not get used by anyone, especially some high school dropout. I will make him pay for this.

"I'm moving out, Ash! You know those bills I've been paying for since no one has wanted a tattoo from you in like forever? Pay them your lumping 'self! Say goodbye to your stupid apartment! Oh and do you think I'm stupid buttwipe? You know Wendy, my friend that I introduced to you? Well, yeah! She told me y'all were together! She said you might want to get checked 'cause she didn't have that disease before she was with you!" I turned around and screamed for the whole ball to hear.

The mayor's daughter pushed him away in disgust and ran to the bathroom to clean her mouth. The music stopped and everybody stared at Ash as his face got as red as an apple. Ash looked at me, hate present in his gaze. I grinned, glad that I was the cause of his discomfort.

What happened to me when I was with this poo brain? I was never emotional, I never thought about the words I said before I said them, and I surely did not get treated like a dog! When did I get warped into all of this drama? I'm flipping Marceline! The laid back girl, yet here I was screaming at my boyfriend in the middle of a ball like something off a MTV reality show.

"MARCELINE!" Ash yelled balling his fist up and waking me up out of my realization.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to check out <strong>Adventure High<strong>!

I also had a **Thanksgiving themed Adventure Time Story** called **ThanksGetAway**! Go **read** and **review**!

(If you didn't notice, **Gunter was Ice King's daughter**. I didn't want it to be LSP because I liked her too much, and Ashley will come in later in the story. That's what the "G" stands for, because Gunter isn't really a feminine name, and it's not like Ash would know what her real name was anyways. Also, the fact that Marceline's father is a business man and he complimented Gunter is a reference to the episode It Came from the Nightosphere.

"_Of all history's greatest monsters, you are by far the most evil thing I've encountered._"

Instead, he's complimenting her on her business etiquette since he's a business man and all. I know this whole explanation isn't necessary, I just wanted others to see how I came up with that!)

**DON'T WORRY. MARSHALL WILL BE MAKING HIS DEBUT SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm feeling much better. Hope you like it!**

**I HAVE MORE STORIES! PLEASE GO CHECK THEM OUT.**

1. It Couldn't Get Worse (at your own risk)

2. Marceline's Date

Or if you don't wanna, I completely understand. No, seriously though, GO CHECK THEM OUT.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time... I don't have enough imagination to.**

* * *

><p>I ignored his yelling and went on my way out of the ball. Right when I was at the door, I felt a jerk of my arm. I turned around to see a not too happy Ash. He dragged me the rest of the way out of the ball and pushed me against the wall of an alley...hard.<p>

"What the flip is wrong with you? Embarrassing me in front of everyone? You must've been out your dingdong mind! Who the heck do you think you're kidding Marceline? You better play your cards right because you must have forgotten I'm the only one you got. Your prissy buttwipe of a dad doesn't even want you.

You're just some fart who has an attitude that no one lumping wants. You have no money 'cept for that pitiful thing you call a pay check from that cheap rhombus cafe you work at. It is time to face lumping reality Mar. You're just another dreamer who isn't going to do crap with their life. Sorry babe, but if you think you're really gonna make a career out of singing, then you're sadly mistaken." he ranted.

I am Marceline. I am the girl who helps friends with a disastrous relationship, not the girl that's in them. I had too much pride and respect for myself to let my standards, myself, and my self esteem get this dang low! I am the girl who looks on the bright side and try to find the good in a person. Then, I realized it. I realized as he had me backed up against this cold, brick wall that there was no bright side. Ash had no good in him.

In that moment I realized that this wasn't some fairy tale. No Prince Charming was going to come and save me. This was my glob awful life, but nobody said I had to deal with it.

"Hey!" some guy coming our way called out.

Ash became distracted and turned around to see who was disrupting him while he dealt with his business. This was life giving me those lemons I deserved. We all know what they say. When life gives you lemons, you beat the crap out the guy who's preventing you from making lemonade. I punched Ash in his face while he was distracted by the guy.

"You freaking psycho! It's over!" I yelled.

He held on to his cheek where I punched him and slowly turned his head around, bringing his attention back to me.

"You're gonna regret that." he replied as he brought his hand back and balled it up, ready to punch me back.

As I said before, this wasn't some fairy tale. Prince Charming did not exist. Because of this, I closed my eyes, anticipating the pain from the punch that never came.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit a lady?" the guy from earlier asked as I opened my eyes to see he was standing right behind Ash. Ash turned around which caused his fist to go after a new target. However, the guy grabbed his hand before it could do any damage. The guy then pulled him by his fist, crashing Ash's face against the brick wall where he slowly slid down. He then turned Ash around, revealing his bloody face, and punched him in his nose, where a sick "CRACK" was heard.

The guy backed up, cracked his knuckles, and switched his attention from the unconscious Ash to me. I never noticed that I had fallen down against the wall during the commotion and was now cowering away.

"You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He stuck his hand down to help me up which I gladly accepted. Guess I did have a Prince Charming, and it looks like I just found him.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to<strong> Yuka Muntou<strong>! She gave me great tips :3

GO READ HER STORIES.

AND YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE!

I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING ON MARSHALL:]

AND DON'T WORRY; I HATED WRITING THIS SCENE BECAUSE OF ASH

Please **REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is oblivious to what's going on in my other stories, and I'd like to keep it that way.

**NO FLAMES ARE WELCOMED IN THIS STORY.**

****I liked how this chapter came out, and I'm glad Marshall is introduced. :]

This is my first story, and I will always love it, no matter how bad it is.

**DISCLAIMER: ****If I owned Adventure Time, it wouldn't be popular enough to have it's own fanfiction category.**

* * *

><p>I blushed and looked back down to the ground where Ash was beginning to stir. The fact that he had the audacity to come back to consciousness irked me which caused me to do what a girl was best known for doing. I kicked him in the crotch. The heels intensified the impact and caused him to gasp and hold onto his privates while he slipped back out of consciousness as the guy gave a goodhearted laugh.<p>

"Guess ya didn't need my help after all." he replied, amused with my facial expression. "It's going to rain soon, ya know. Need me to drop you off anywhere?"

"No." I answered, stepping over Ash to get out of this alley. He backed up letting me get through, and then followed behind me. Reality came crashing down, and I noticed I was homeless. I had nowhere to go even if I did accept his offer.

"You sure? I mean, I gotta car at home, and I'll take ya anywhere you need to go." he mumbled as he followed me.

I sighed as I abruptly stopped and turned around which caused him to bump into me.

"Listen guy, I'm officially homeless. That butthole who you just beat up was my ex who I unfortunately lived with. I'm pretty sure when he comes to, he won't welcome me with opening arms. It's time to run back to daddy."

He then proceeded to puff his cheeks out, close his eyes as if in pain, and open his arms up as is he was preparing for a hug.

"Excuse me, but what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm welcoming you with opening arms! You shall stay at my crib. I swear it's as dope as it gets! Now, give me some loving!" he replied as he walked toward me.

I panicked and punched him in his stomach. He crouched down, held his stomach, and let out a wrangled breath.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"Ahhh, sorry! You just creeped me out. What were you doing anyway?"

He stood up straight and put his hand behind his head and scratched his head.

"I don't really know. I was trying to clear the tension in the air, 'cause I'm not good with tension. I was trying to say you could stay with me." he explained smiling sheepishly.

"Umm, no offense but I don't stay with strangers."

"Well, let's change that! I'm Marshall, Marshall Lee." he greeted as he put his hand out.

I took his hand and replied, "Marceline."

"See! Marshall Lee and Marceline! They rhyme! The fates have spoken to us. We were destined to be roommates!" he exclaimed.

"No, but seriously, why are you offering me a room? I could be some psycho killer. Or maybe, my ex could be some Mafia boss who would kill you."

"By the way he fought back, I doubt that. Plus, you're too nice to be some psycho killer. If you were, you'd probably had killed me after kicking bro in his bros. It's this funny story though. You see, my roommate/girlfriend moved out not too long ago, and I kind of need a roomie 'cause I can't handle the rent alone right now." he snickered still scratching the back of his head.

"Why couldn't you just say that instead of being a creeper?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Old habits die hard I guess." he laughed which I joined in with.

"I mean, I don't know. _You_ could be some mass murderer." I said in between the laughter.

"Ahh, come on! I don't bite... I mean unless you're totally into that 'cause I see you've already been bitten but I would gladly bite you if you want to be bitten again. "He flirted, wiggling his eyebrows and bring attention to my tattoo which did nothing but make me laugh even more. I haven't laughed like this in forever.

"Keep it in your pants lover boy!" I answered trying to recover from my laughing fit.

"Okay, okay I gotta deal for you. How about we go stop by a coffee shop and get to know each other? If I pass your stranger danger test, you'll stay at my house. Then, tomorrow I treat you to breakfast?" he proposed.

"Uhh...Why breakfast?"

"So I can make sure you're still there when I wake up! What kind of woman would deny a free meal?"

"A stupid one!" I laughed as we left the alley.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it!<p>

If you see anything wrong, or have a suggestion (that's not insulting) please feel free to review or PM it to me.

**OH AND GO READ ADVENTURE HIGH AND TELL HER TO UPDATE:]**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really liking this story and even though I won't be able to update my others for a while, I probably will be able to update this one!

Hope you enjoy reading because I enjoyed writing it! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Nicki Minaj would be in it if I did own it. **

* * *

><p>Once I looked around, this place didn't really look familiar. The two buildings that formed the alley was some club called the "The Nightosphere" and a teen friendly club called "Heat Signature" which hadn't opened yet. I, however, have heard of "The Nightosphere". Supposedly, that's where all the celebrities and rich people go. Sure, normal people go, but it's known as a celebrity hot spot, and that is where most regular civilians meet celebrities. This part of town looked pretty cool compared to the trash neighborhood Ash lived in. There were big creepy guys at every street doing illegal things whether selling drugs or scoping women where he lived.<p>

"What coffee shop are we going to exactly?" I wondered aloud.

"You've ever been to this place called Tree Trunks? She serves the best coffee and apple pie in this town!" he answered confidently.

Now that we were around street lights, I could see the details of my rescuer more prominently. I had to admit, he had style. Marshall's scarf was black and grey plaid. He also wore a flimsy maroon v neck tee with a black jacket. The weird thing about the jacket was there was a humongous hole in the left elbow sleeve. He wore super tight skinny jeans that sagged just a little with a chain hanging from the pocket. On his feet were some maroon combat boots that looked as if they were high topped but hiding behind the jean's leg. As I looked at his clothes, I soon went to his face. Oh glob he was gorgeous!

His hair was untidy and black, yet most of it was hidden underneath an oversized grey beanie. His ears also stuck out of the beanie which made them look pointier than normal. His eyes were rectangular and colored grey. Nothing was really distinct about Marshall's nose. It looked like any other nose. He always wore this lopsided grin and when he had a full blew out smile, his canines looked larger than they should. I was pulled out of my observation of him by the star of the hour grabbing my elbow and saying, "HEY! Watch where you're going! I know you're distracted that an attractive, single, young male is next to you, but we wouldn't you getting hurt, would we?" He then grinned and looked back forward.

I blushed and punched him in his arm. He then grabbed my hand which caused me to blush even more.

"Can't have you running into things 'cause of my looks. I'd feel guilty." He explained.

"Ahh, why you gotta be so full of yourself?" I wondered aloud

"I mean come on! Look at me! Have you seen this face? Yep, and you can't stop staring at it. Just imagine being this face. BAM. You have your answer right there."

"That made no sense dude." I said beginning to shiver. I already felt overdressed because of what I was wearing compared toMarshall, now it has to be cold too? That just goes to show that nothing good comes out of wearing dresses. Stupid piece of fabric.

"Here. Take my jacket. Then you can inhale the scent of sexiness." He winked as he gave me his jacket.

"You know if I wasn't cold I would throw this jacket at you. Stop being a cocky douche."

"I was kidding. Gosh. You better get used to it, since you'll be living with me and all." He proclaimed as we still walked to this "Tree Trunk's" place.

"Hey! I never agreed that I'll be living with you."

"Come on Marceline! Let's say this. If you do, first month's rent is free?" he bargained.

"I'll think about it. Ya know, I feel really stupid in this dress when you're just chilling in regular clothes." I confessed.

"Really? I like it." He mumbled as he turned away, red staining his cheeks.

I acted like I didn't hear his mumble which caused the conversation to end. I ignored it because I had no idea what to say in response to that. Marshall was obviously regretting his slip up since he no longer looked me in my eyes and let my hand loose. Missing the comfort of contact, I pushed into him with my shoulder. He looked at me amused. Our eyes met and I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned back around with a "humph." Upset I was being ignored, I pushed him again.

"Marceline…cut it out." he whined.

"No!"

He looked back at me and began to pout. In response to his pitiful yet cute attempt of pouting I snorted. "Man up bro."

Marshall suddenly stopped and looked at me mouth gaping, "You cannot get as manly as I am at this moment. I am the most manliness man in the whole fricking manuverse. SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL HER WHO THE EFF I IS." He yelled rolling his neck causing people to look and giggle at us.

"Yes, yes Marshall. You're as manly as they get; especially quoting Nicki Minaj. You can't get any manlier. Let's continue walking as you continue your rant about manliness." I persuaded as he began walking again.

Marshall was pretty cool and chill, and I could tell if I didn't end up moving with him, (which I probably would because I did not want to stay with father dearest) we would still be great friends. It seems like I've known him my whole life, although it's only been about an hour. He looked down towards me again and grinned. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>It saddens me that even though this story has more effort put in it (and it's been up longer) my other stories get more reviews.<p>

THIS STORY WILL BE GOING PLACES, I SWEAR DX

JUST, JUST, IF YOU HAVE TIME...

**REVIEW**?:x

(Finn and Fionna will appear AFTER Marceline moves in with Marshall. *THANKS YUKA MUNTOU LOL* Don't worry; they'll be there)


	7. Chapter 7

So midterms with a cold.

I'm going to die.

No, seriously, I'm going to a die a horrible, painful death.

Gotta finish getting gifts for my frandssss

Sorry for the delayed chapterrr.

**Disclaimer: Does Finn ever go to the bathroom? I mean, I've only seen it once. **

* * *

><p>After a five minute comfortable silence, Marshall announced we finally arrived at our destination. There was a little pink bench and a bright red mat in front of the coffee shop. Tree Trunk's looked like a comfortable environment that could be mistaken for a house; a small pink house. That is if the only room in the house was the kitchen and four tables and three booths. Inside was a counter that separate the kitchen from the rest of the place. On that counter was a bright bouquet of pink flowers in a blue vase. Circular windows scattered the walls except for where the shelves were. Where the wall was bare was a big poster with a green apple in the middle of what looked like Egypt.<p>

If you didn't like the color pink, then the place would have been an eye sore, because different shades of pink consisted of the wallpaper and carpet. Oddly, only one person was working and she was a short, plump elderly woman with tiny glasses. She looked friendly yet mischievous. When she looked up and noticed who came in, her face brightened up. She hurriedly put on her apron and rushed to us. I turned to Marshall and he held my hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Marshall Lee! What possessed you to come here at such an ungodly hour?" she questioned.

"Come on Trunk's! You know I can't resist your cooking."

"I swear, if it wasn't for your insane amount of orders, I would've been out of business years ago! Hmm, who is this?" she turned to me and noticed our hands locked together, "Oh Marshall, you sly dog!"

"Trunks! You know me better than that. Plus you know you're the only one for me!" he winked.

"Marshall, you know I'm a married woman! Now be a gentleman and go take your lady friend to a table. Maybe then you'll properly introduce us. Tsk, tsk! I've taught you better." she said as she rushed off back to the kitchen.

Marshall Lee then led me to one of the three booths. He slid quite gracefully as I had trouble getting in with my dress. He let out a chuckle which I sent a glare. As soon as we were seated, Tree Trunks returned with her apron still tied around her waist.

"Now, now, can I get a name missy?" she said sneaking glances at Marshall smiling which made him blush and put his head down.

"Umm, Marceline. Nice to meet you Mrs.?"

"I have a name, yet everyone calls me Tree Trunks because it's my shop. I've been called that so long, I don't even remember my real name." she laughed.

Marshall cleared his throat to get Tree Trunks attention and said, "Tree Trunks, I'll just have a slice of pie and some coffee; you know how I like it." He then grinned and looked at me.

"Umm, I'll have the same." I replied turning towards Marshall and sticking my tongue out.

"Okay, you two behave! It might take a while because I have to make more pie. I wasn't expecting customers this late at night." She said turning towards Marshall, at which he just gave a sheepish grin and mouthed sorry.

Marshall then turned his attention back to me and replied, "So...what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>AngelOfThursday, I liked your review. - SALUTES BACK<p>

I'm so hot (got a fever), I think I'm going to melt.

Ahhhh, help.

I still got midterms...and I don't know when the next time I'm going to update Marceline's Date.

I have no idea what to do with that story...so sorry. don't be expecting an update any time soon.

It Couldn't Get Worse will be updated soon though.

Love you reviewers and readers.

Hope I don't cough out a lung..


	8. Chapter 8

Right now, I want to hurry up and move her in! I've got awesome ideas about stuff that'll happen.

I felt like giving you guys a treat, so here's two chapters.

**Disclaimer: GUISE. I DON'T OWN IT. STOP RUBBING IT IN.**

* * *

><p>What did I want to know? I forgot that I didn't come here to just get some coffee and spend time with Marshall. I had to make him think that I was only considering of moving in with him when I already knew I would be.<p>

"Why are you considering a roommate?" I asked.

"See, I already told you this. My girlfriend was my roommate and we broke up so she moved out." He explained.

"What happened exactly?"

"To be honest, I don't even know. Well, I guess I kind of do. Ashley was a freaking psycho, and she sold some of my stuff without my permission. Like some of it wasn't that important so I let it slide, but then she sold something from my childhood; that was unforgivable. So yeah, she had to go." He confessed.

"Why do you trust me to be your roommate? Heck, why did you even help me out there?"

"I wasn't even going to ask you 'til you said you had no where to stay, and if I did have a roommate, I wouldn't leave you hanging. It was just convenient you were looking for a place to stay and I was looking for someone to stay with me. About helping you out, did you really think I was just about to let you get hit? I don't care who you were, I'm not about to let some jerk hit on a girl no matter what you did… Speaking of which, what did you do? What happened?" he asked concern once again lacing his voice.

"Ahh, you're such a gentleman." I began trying to get off the hook; however he stared at me until I confessed what happened. After I got finished he burst out laughing.

"Oh glob, did you really say all that? In front of the mayor and everyone? Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side. You might feel bad now, but look upon it in a month and you'll laugh your butt off."

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Tell me about your apartment, and how the crap will I just be allowed in it. Don't you need a lease or something?" I wondered.

"The apartment is pretty dank. I mean it's pretty cool and rent is kind of expensive, but I pay most of it anyway 'cause I take up more room. About the lease, I'm pretty sure Pat would understand. The guy doesn't get that many people renting out his apartment except his friends 'cause he's usually holding a party in his room. Pretty chill guy, and he always make sure everyone is having fun at his parties and his buildings. His side job is to be special guest of parties. He's basically living the dream. "

"I gotta go ahead and confess that I don't have that much money to spend on rent. Well, it's not like I don't have it, it's more like I'm saving it for something." I confessed.

"That's alright. Soon enough, I'll be able to pay the rent on my own; my financial trouble is only a temporary problem. However, you'll be welcome to stay as long as you want. I wouldn't mind."

"I'm not just gonna munch on some guy! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I basically yelled.

"An independent and stubborn one. Let's say this, you clean the apartment and cook and pay $150 each month. Then you'll be able to chill for less." He announced.

"Wait, you're telling me all I have to do is clean, cook, and pay 150? That's basically nothing! What do I look like to you? Your maid?"

"Hey. Don't tempt me to get you a little maid outfit. I'm pretty sure you'd look like a doll in it. But no, the apartment comes with this super nice maid who gives everyone free peppermints and smells like them, which is why we named her Peppermint Maid, but I'd rather her just chill than clean up after me." Marshall said.

"This apartment must be the shiznit for it to come with a maid. Hmm, I guess…Wait! Where do you even work for you to be able to afford it?" Marceline wondered.

"Psh, working is soo 2009. Actually, I own a club. It's the bee's knees. However, the reason I'm low on cash is 'cause I'm trying to open this new club. If I'm right, it should be a complete success." He bragged.

"Ahh interesting." I yawned, anticipating the coffee.

"Someone's sleepy." Marshall noted, "However, they still haven't told anyone where they're sleeping at."

"Why the heck not? Yeah, I guess I'll move in with you."

"Be honest Mar. Can I call you Mar? I'm going to call you Mar. You knew you were going to move in with me as soon as I made the offer." Marshall stated with a knowing grin on his face.

Tree trunks rushed out to give us our coffee and apple pie. Marshall took mine since I didn't have an appetite for sweets so late at night. Instead, I held the coffee mug to my mouth, grinning as I watched this idiot stuff his mouth. It seems he knew me more than I thought he did.

* * *

><p>I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL THE GOOD NEWS!<p>

I GOT A 99 ON MY ENGLISH EXAM! (OMFG I'm so happy.)

93 on my Spanish Exam...I could've done better but whatev.

Tomorrow is Math (my strong point) and Biology (idc about meiosis and mitosis and all that crap). WISH ME LUCK GUISEE.

Hope you liked the story so far :)

Longest thing I've ever written- true story.


	9. YOU have a Merry Christmas Filler

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS/ MERRY CHRISTMAS**

I know you're expecting another chapter of Roomies, but NO! I wanted to present this late, overdue Christmas story.

It's ooberly lame, but you should still read it.

Marceline/Marshall Lee 3

Go read Adventure High: New chapterssssss.

**DISCLAIMER: LOL I TOTALLY OWN ADVENTURE TIME, I MEAN WHY WOULDN'T I? If you believed that, you my dear person are an idiot. (Don't worry, I still love you. Hush, hush my little speed demon. You'll get your car back in time.)**

* * *

><p>"You know what Marshall, if ya like her so much, how bout you just go with her?" Marceline yelled fed up with Marshall and his antics.<p>

"Mar! You know I've done no wrong. We're just friends. You know that." Marshall Lee responded.

"Well you sure don't act like it. 'Ashley and me this~. Ashley that.' I don't care about Ashley! You and I are friends. I don't want to hear about your other friends, okay?"

"Are you jealous? I mean we're friends like you and I are. I really didn't think this would be such a problem, but sadly, I'm mistaken!" Marshall yelled back, fed up with the accusations.

"Yeah, you are! You know I don't like that girl Marshall Lee, but yet you always come home and talk about y'all 'awesome adventures'! She's no good for you! She won't do anything but rip your heart out. I'm just trying to help you out, but you're not even listening to me!" Marceline screamed, pointing her finger towards his chest.

"Maybe I don't wanna listen! I'm a grown man, and I can make my own decisions!" he swatted her finger away.

"Yeah right! Marshall, why can't you understand I'm just trying to look out for you?"

"Why can't you understand that I don't need you looking out for me? If it's a mistake, then let me make it! I can handle myself. I'M NOT YOU!" Marshall hollered.

Marceline narrowed her eyes and said, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't like Ash when I first met him, yet I didn't say nothing; absolutely nothing. And what happened? You got your heart ripped out and handed to ya. I'm not like that. I wouldn't do such a stupid thing." Marshall Lee glared at Marceline, knowing it was a low blow. It just came out, but he wasn't going to show his regret. Marceline glared back at him, silence filling the room, she waiting on an apology that he was never going to give. When this became clear, Marceline had had it.

Marceline had knew Marshall Lee ever since Elementary school, but he had never gone this far. It could've been the fact that this was the first time they've argued while living together for over 3 years. Right after high school, they decided to move in with each other. They were best friends and practically raised together. Many times, their friendship had been questioned. Spectators could sense something more off the two than friends, however they'd never admitted to it. "In time" was a constant thought in their heads. If they could see them arguing now, they would've thought that time was taking a bit too long.

Marshall Lee knew of Marceline's distaste of Ashley, but somehow his adventures with Ashley had always slipped up. He just wanted her to be happy for him. Marshall Lee just considered that Marceline was jealous of Ashley's and his blooming friendship, but others would've known what Marceline had yet to figure out. Maybe somewhere in that young beauty's mind, just maybe, she was envious of what Ashley's and Marshall's relationship was turning to that their relationship had yet experienced.

Marceline has been known to go for guys that weren't the best in the world, but no one had ever judged her for that. She was that girl that you could go to and not even know her, yet she'd go out of her way to get you to smile. Marceline was just not attracted to the right guys, but her friends were always there to stop her before she got in too deep, Marshall Lee being one of those friends. Everyone knew if they wanted to even try to get close to Marceline, they had to be with cool Marshall Lee. Marceline thought that Marshall's over protectiveness was just him being a good friend although others said that his genuine feelings were liable. However, Ash got through Marshall's barriers, but he still ended up hurting Marceline. Marshall Lee was just as hurt as Marceline because he felt as if it was his error, although he would never admit it.

Marshall, over the time, had known that there was some special spark there between him and Marceline, but he just didn't want to creep her out with a relationship. He knew from seeing her previous boyfriends that he was nothing like them, and although he might actually treat her right, he didn't want to force anything on her. That just wasn't his style, so he just had to wait. He had to wait for the oblivious Marceline to notice his feelings for her. Well, that's if he hadn't ruined his chances with her already. For some odd reason, his mind always had to let go of his mouth's leash while arguing.

"Oh yeah, so you're calling me stupid now. Ya know what? Maybe I should just leave that way ya can get your girlfriend to move in with you! That's what you'd like, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is! LEAVE! Go and see if Ash will take you back!" Marshall screamed but instantly regretted it as soon as he saw Marceline's eyes widen and tear up.

"Maybe I will!" Marceline said going back to her room.

"Marceline! Marceline! Wait, I didn't mean it." Marshall apologized following her trail.

"Yeah right Marshall. Every time you argue with someone, the truth always comes out! But you wanna know something? I don't care anymore. Have fun with your BFF!" Marceline sobbed, trying to hold the tears at bay as she threw clothes in a red suitcase she had thrown on her bed that she had gotten from her closet.

"I'm sorry! You know I can be a douche sometimes." Marshall pleaded as he stayed near the doorway, indecisive about stopping her in her tracks or giving her a bit of space.

"And you say you're better than the rest of them!" she objected as she finished putting her clothes in her suitcase and zipping the zipper. She proceeded to get her bass, her backpack/purse, her suitcase, and pass Marshall without even looking at him.

Marshall Lee extended his arm to stop her and cried, "Ashley and I are just friends, and I don't mean anything I just said, okay. I'm sorry about the Ash part. I should've never brought him up."

Marceline turned her head and continued to walk causing Marshall to panic even more.

"Why are you still leaving? Marshall asked becoming hysterical.

"Because I don't believe you." She answered, shaking herself out of his grip, ignoring the cold weather, and leaving Marshall forever….or what was thought to be forever.

Marshall Lee was devastated when Marceline left, and right after he did so, he couldn't go on. Well, that was until Ashley got tired of him ignoring for a week so she went to his house to find him a crumpled mess.

"What's the deal bro?" Ashley asked, pinching her nose because of Marshall's…peculiar smell.

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly, cradled in the fetal position on his bed.

"Stop acting like a girl Marsh! So what Marceline left you? It's not like she was your girlfriend or anything! If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on her." She glared.

Marshall, knowing of Ashley's distaste for Marceline and not keen on making the same mistake twice, just shrugged it off.

"Marsh boo, I hate seeing you like this. You're going to get dressed, we're going to a café, and you're gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours, ya got me?" she said standing up.

"Whatev." Marshall stated, not moving from his spot. Ashley looked back and raised her eyebrow.

"NOW! Or I'll call Martha and tell her the ordeal with Marceline, and how her son is acting like a straight chick." Ashley threatened, watching as Marshall winced at the name (which one, who knew).

"You wouldn't." he dared, remembering everything that his mom told him that Ashley didn't know.

_"Listen here! I want grandkids Marshall Lee! Pretty grandbabies! Now, I know about you and Marceline, and I want her to be the momma of them kids! You better not screw this up, you hear me? I WANT GRANDBABIES! Now get out of my house and don't come back until you've done conceived them babies with Marceline! I don't care if it's twenty years. Don't come back 'til your seed is in her stomach."_

_ Marshall Lee stuck his tongue out and whined, "EWWWWW. Mommmm that's frickin' nastehhhh. I don't like her like that."_

_ "I don't care! You two's babies would be so cute! Mess it up and I will make sure you won't be able to have babies with anyone." Martha warned_

"Oh, but I would!" Ashley grinned plotting Marshall Lee's demise.

"You know what sucks worse than this?" Marshall Lee sighed, turning around on his bed.

"There's something that sucks worse than you lying down in your own pity looking like a sissy?" Ashley asked lying down with Marshall.

Marshall turned on his back and wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled towards his chest, "Yeah. It's Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve, tishmas steve. I don't care what today is, as long as you're by my side."

"Ahhh, you know just what to say to make a girl feel wanted." Marshall cooed batting his eyelashes becoming his old self.

"That's my boy!" Ashley giggled as she snuggled herself even closer to Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee grinned towards Ashley, not showing that he really wished it was Marceline grinning at him because of some stupid joke he told.

_**3 years later**_

"Marshall Lee! It's so splendid that you could spend your holiday with Bubba and me!" Bonnibel gushed and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Bubba came towards him and an awkward silence ensured as Marshall Lee wiggled his eyebrows daring him to do the same thing. Instead, Bubba stuck his hand out and hoped that Marshall wouldn't cause a scene. Marshall decided to hold his shenanigans off and shake Bubba's hand…and grab him into a hug into which he blew his breath in Bubba's ear.

Bubba quickly detached himself from Marshall Lee, the color scarlet all over his face, to which Bonnie and Marshall just laughed.

"Sorry Bubba! It's just that old habits die hard. You always got flustered when a guy started flirting with you!" Marshall laughed.

"It's not my fault that guys continuously hitted on me!" Bubba hmphed.

"You could've laid off the pink throughout the years." Marshall suggested which just worsened Bubba's mood. "Oh and Bonnie! I gotta surprise for you! I brought a special someone with me!"

"Marshall, you're kidding me! I can't believe it! You two finally made u-" Bonnie was interrupted with Ashley appearing in the door and Marshall scratching the back of his head.

"You know Ashley Bon-Bon! Yeah, we're kind of...you know...dating."

"Actually, he's a bit late. We've been dating for the past 2 years…well actually it was on New Year's a year before!" Ashley announced, smirking at Bubba's and Bonnibel's reaction.

Both, Bubba and Bonnie's, face cracked as they heard the news.

"T-t-t-three years?" Bonnibel asked, stricken with confusion and a bit of anger in hearing the news.

"Why that's not too long after the big fi-" Bubba began until Bonnie laughed and sent a glare towards him.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Marshall laughed sheepishly.

"I mean it was inevitable! Who could've resisted a face like that?" Ashley cooed as she grabbed Marshall's chin and brought it down for kiss.

Bubba and Bonnie tried to hold in their gag, although it was a sad attempt to do so. Bonnibel was frustrated that Marshall would bring Ashley into her house. He knew of Bonnie's distaste of her, which turned into full blown hate when that incident between him and Marceline occurred. Because of this, throughout the night Bonnibel didn't act like the polite, nice host she usually was. In response to her behavior, Marshall Lee took her aside and spoke with her.

"Bonnie, why are you acting like this?" Marshall asked.

Bonnibel only huffed and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Bonnieeeeeee…answer me please?" he begged.

Bonnibel still refused to speak a word to which Marshall pouted and brought out a low blow.

"I've already lost one friend. I don't want to lose another." He said covering his eyes except until he peeked out to see her reaction.

"Marshall Lee…That was a low one." She commented.

"I had to. For some reason, women think that I know everything that's on their mind." Marshall said clicking his tongue.

"You know how I feel about her Marshall, yet you bring her into my house anyway!" Bonnie concluded.

"Bonnie, I brought her here for a reason." Marshall sighed as he slowly wiped his hand across his face.

"And?" Bonnie wondered aloud.

"I wanted to tell you that…" Marshall began.

"That what?" Bonnie huffed in impatience.

"That...I'm going to propose to her." Marshall blurted out, uncovering his eyes once again to see Bonnie's reaction.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm going to ask her to be my wife. Tie the knot. Give her my last name…ya know what I'm saying?" Marshall said slowly.

"You're making a big mistake Marshall. You're rushing into this. You're going to regret it! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you." Bonnibel warned stomping off.

"Bonnie! Wait!" Marshall called out.

After the festive and Bonnibel getting the "tramp" out of her house, she picked up her phone and called her closest friend to wish her a Merry Christmas and tell her of the unfortunate news.

_**2 years later**_

It took two years, two long years, for Bubba and Bonnie to finally get hitched. Of course, the timing could've been a bit convenient since it was a day before Christmas. After much convincing by Fionna, Marceline's current roommate, Marceline decided to show up. After the fight between Marceline and Marshall, Marceline went to Finn, one of her best friend. He accepted with her welcoming arms (which cause Marshall much envy since he always suspected something between the two). Soon enough, she moved in with Finn's girlfriend Fionna. Marshall tried numerous times to get in touch with Marceline, but she ignored each one of his attempts.

Now here she was, awkwardly standing after the reception by the punch bowl as Bubba and Bonnibel was off to their romantic honeymoon in Hawaii where the weather was surely warmer. Tired of seeing people's unnecessary happiness for an event that really had nothing to do with them, Marceline soon departed to go to the top of the roof for some fresh air and alone time. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be alone for long.

As Marceline stepped outside and shivered from the lack of a garment to cover her arms and chest that the red dress, which Fionna picked out, failed to cover. Although she was cold, she embraced the freedom that the building she was previously in lacked. She walked farther out and took off the cursed high heels that plagued her feet. She then sat down at the ledge and giggled to herself as she thought what people below her might've thought she was up to. She would've never have done such an act, but she could understand why people would think of doing it. The world was a horrible place filled with horrible people that did horrible things and although you try, you never come out untouched from the horrible things that occurred.

She wondered how her thinking process went to such a depressing state, but she wasn't surprised on how it got there. Ever since her failed relationship with Donnie (that big ogre) she had always thought about the worse in people. She wasn't depressed but rather curious. Why did people do stupid things? Why are they so inconsiderate? She ignored her current thoughts and gazed upon the white flowers that littered the trees that were nearby. If only she had her bass, she'd be able to finish her song. She could already imagine a tune so she began to hum and think about her friends.

Bonnie's and Bubba's wedding was very predictable. Everyone just waited on how long it would take for Bubba to grow the balls to ask Bonnibel. To be honest, their wedding was long overdue. Finn and Fionna have a long way to go, but everyone sees a wedding for them in the future. She sighed as she wondered how she got such awesome friends, and how ironic it was that everyone fell in love with the opposite gender of themselves. Coincidence seemed a bit farfetched, so she just settled upon luck. Unfortunately, her mind began to wander farther, and she hated when she thought of…him. At times when she's alone in thought, she can't help but wonder what he's doing, how he's feeling, and if _she_ made him happy. Always after those thoughts, she convinced that she did the right thing, because with her in the way, he would've never gotten close with her. Then, bitter memories would appear and she would silently cry. This time was no different.

She'd remember the little things such as how he would make some stupid joke or when he would tease and make Bubba uncomfortable. Then the big things like the first Christmas they spent living with each other and how he nursed her back to health. Yeah, he threw in some crude jokes every once and again, but it was still the thought that counts. She unconsciously hummed as she continued to look out.

Marshall Lee continued flirting with Fionna and watching Finn squirm as he did so. She laughed at whatever he said at the time until something caught his eye, or rather someone. He hadn't seen her in years, yet she was still just as beautiful. He couldn't help but stare and noticed how bored and uncomfortable she looked.

"Okay Marshall daddy. This is your chance. You can redeem yourself or ruin everything. You can do it." He encouraged himself.

"Fionna, Finn, oh deary how you all have grown! Come here and let me take a better look at you all!" Tree Trunks called, relieving Marshall of their conversation not like he noticed.

He watched as she sighed and made her way towards the back to go up the stairs. He was about to follow her until he was ambushed by someone in purple.

"Finally Senor, we get a chance to be…alone." She purred seductively as she came behind him, pinched him on his butt, and whispered in his ear.

"Uhhhh.."

"Lucia. Lucia Sinclética Penelope, but you may call me your nuevo bebe mama." She whispered huskily.

Marshall Lee squirmed under this girl's hold as she continued to prod him in the butt.

"Senor, I've been waiting to meet you all night. Nosotros tienen que bailar! Entonces tenemos que ser muy reservado, de salida, y comenzar el en proceso de toma de bebe. She suggested.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak whatever language you're speaking."

"That is okay, we will still be one with each other tonight!" she said discreetly grabbing his crotch.

"WOAH! WOAH THERE! HAULT! STOP! FREEZE! NO TRESPASSO!" Marshall replied frantically breaking from her hold. "You, my little eggplant, are out of your mind! Me? You? No. I'm sure you're awesome, I mean look at your…ummm….personality? But, I'm not into…yo- I mean one night stands! Yeah, I'm not into one night stands. Sorry."

"OH SENOR! You're my dream man! Without me spilling the beans, you already know you've got to put a ring on this finger to get the lumpalicious curves. Just call me fergalicious because my lovely humps and lady lumps will drive you MAD!" She exclaimed reaching out for him again until he moved out the way.

"Umm lady…I need fresh air. Nice to meet you Lucia!" Marshall said running away from her and going towards the door.

Lucia didn't like this at all so she screamed out, "SENOR YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BABIES!"

Marshall Lee hurriedly opened the door to be met with coldness. Anything was better than being in the same room with that psycho.

"Marshall Lee, why does everyone want to have your babies?" he asked himself until he smirked and popped his collar. Doing so, he was a bit disgruntled that he wasn't Bubba's best man, but he ignored the fact and grinned at his revenge on Finn with getting Fionna's number.

"Score 1 for Marshall." He thought until he was frightened upon the beating of the door he just left.

"MARSHALL LEE IS AN ASSHOLE!" a disgruntled Lucia yelled while pounding on the door. Although childish, Marshall stuck his tongue at the door but stopped when he heard a soft voice laugh.

"You're telling me. Try living with him for three years." The voice laughed.

Marshall raised his eyebrows wondering what else Marceline had something to say. He decided to make his voice a pitch or two higher.

"I know right! Can you believe that he just up and left me here! Me! His date!" his voice shrilled.

"Yeah, I believe it. Don't take it personally though, that's just his style." She replied.

"Ahhh! We all know I can't stay mad at him! He's so hot and has the best hair and, and he's so muscular. His personality is incredible! You should see his size! He's OH SO VERY LARGE." He wiggled his eyebrows although he knew she couldn't see him.

"Let's not forget about his horrible sense of humor and suckish girly voice." Marceline dejected as she turned around. Marshall looked as if he was a deer caught in head lights.

"Hello to you too Marshall." She replied calmly as Marshall began to grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Oh..umm heyy Mar-Mar."

"What an awesome greeting to get for someone that you haven't seen in…What is it? Five years? I see you still have your charm." She sighed as she continued to watch some tree.

"Bleh, what happened to you? You're not my carefree, loving Marceline. You've got all…cynical and mean." He said sticking his tongue out in disgust and cringing.

"Yet you're still an asshole." She replied.

"Well, yeah. I am! I am a proud asshole!" Marshall declared walking towards Marceline.

"If you're a proud asshole, then I'm a proud cynical meany!" Marceline rebutted.

"Killjoy."

"You're a killjoy!"

"Get the stick outta your ass."

"Get the stick outta YOUR ass."

"You still suck at comebacks!"

"YOU still suck at comebacks!"

"Ahhh! STOP IT!"

"YOU STOP IT!"

"That is it! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Marshall Lee replied turning around and crossing his arms. Marceline grinned towards him and prodded him in the side.

"I'm too much for you to handle aren't I?"

"Psh! You wish! I can handle butt loads!" he replied in which Marceline began to laugh again.

"Woah there! What happened! Did my asshole become homosexual? Don't worry! I'm not homophobic! If ya want, we could go to the mall and pick out boys together."Marceline suggested.

"At times like this, I wanna strangle you." He replied.

"WOOOOAHHH. You've gotten kinky too. I'm sorry Rihanna, but I'm not into that! Point your whip at someone else."

"I liked the cynical you better."

"This ain't Burger King! You can't have me your way!"

"Can I have you this way?" Marshall Lee said jumping on Marceline, making her fall back. Before she could hit her head, he held his hand out for a miniature cushion.

Marceline was a bit confused until she noticed that she was on her back with Marshall Lee towering over her. If anyone would come out, they'd see her in a very compromising position. Marshall Lee began to become serious and rubbed his leg against her bare ones due to her dress. Marceline turned her head to the side trying to hide her blush.

"Get off Marshall." She demanded.

"Ya know what...I don't really wanna." He replied back grabbing her chin with his free hand so she could face him.

Marceline put her hands up and pushed against his chest to which he moved his hand from under her head and held them in place.

"You're being creepy." She responded towards his touch.

"And you're being beautiful. Let's not state the obvious and dwell in silence." He said cooly.

"What about Ashley? You're just gonna cheat on her?" Marceline began to scream panicking. Yes, she's forgiven Marshall for the fight since she was being unreasonable, but she was absolutely not about to help him cheat on her.

In response to Marceline's accusation, Marshall's eyebrows knitted into confusion and hurt as he questioned, "Ashley?"

"Yeah, Ashley! You know? Your fiancé? The one you proposed to?" Marceline explained staring at him weirdly.

"My fiancé?"

Marshall Lee let his grip on Marceline go, got off of her, and sat in front of her. Marceline got up and looked at him as he looked at her.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she said hitting Marshall on the nose.

"Unfortunately, yeah, and he wanted me to tell you that kind of hurt." Marshall said holding his nose and acted normally for a second.

"Well, yeah mister. You've got some explaining to do. I know you're not one for relationships, which I'm surprised you actually proposed, but I never knew you as a cheater."

"A cheater?" Marshall questioned.

"OH GLOB! Are you going to repeat everything I say? Yes! Ashley is your fiancé..you tried to cheat…with me. Catching up Einstein?" Marceline asked.

"Actually no. I'm not. I'm confused as hell."

"Look, Bonnie told me that you were going to propose to Ashley, so there really is no reason to lie about it." Marceline sighed.

"You know what, that explains a lot. Girl stop accusing, stop choosing, you losing baby. ((A/N: If you get this reference, you and I should be friends))" Marshall replied to which Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Marshall..what?" Marceline asked confused.

"Listen honey nut, I did propose to Ashley, I ain't even gonna lie. However, she didn't say yes. She was all like 'I don't love you Marshall' so here I am. BAM! A free man." Marshall said, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

"Ummm…well this is awkward." Marceline replied.

"You made it that way." Marshall commented.

"Unfortunately, I did." Marceline sighed.

A tense silence enveloped between the two which caused Marshall to go rigid.

"Please say something… Did you know every time there's an awkward silence, a scene girl takes a picture of herself. Please don't make any of us go through that on our newsfeed."

"Marshall, what the fluck are you saying?"

"Fluck? Nice improv, however real men say the actual word. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck." He went on.

"Okay. Seriously now, shut up." Marceline advised.

"Fine. It was just quiet, and you know how I hate awkward quiet. What time is it? I'm ready to go home."

"What's stopping you?" Marceline asked.

"The lady version of Barney and Mark David Chapman."

"John Lennon's killer?"

"John Lennon's killer."

"Well, it sucks to be you because everyone is staying until it is Christmas." Marceline announced.

"FUCK. What time is it?"

"11:30." Marceline replied.

"WHO GOES TO A WEDDING AND STAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS?"

"WHO HAS A WEDDING ON CHRISTMAS EVE?" Marceline cried.

"When Bubba gets back from getting laid, I'm killing his ass." Marshall declared.

Marceline laughed and a comforting silence ensured afterwards.

"Marceline, I've missed you." Marshall admitted as he put an arm around her shoulder as they watched the tree.

"I missed you too but don't expect me to throw everything down and be with you. This isn't some tv show or love story so don't even think about it. I'm not going to go to your house and jump you then live happily ever after."

"Psh, we're too awesome for a love story. I mean think about it, you and I? People writing stories about us? They obviously have no life or love life." Marshall said.

"You're telling me."

"Don't laugh, but will you be the mother of my babies?" Marshall asked.

"One day I hope to do so." Marceline answered knowing the meaning of his question. His face lightened up and they began to laugh with each other.

"We're so fucking weird. We just admitted our love for each other by proclaiming that we'll make babies with each other. Anyways, I guess I got my Christmas wish. " Marshall said.

"I'm not going to ask what because if you say "you" like some cliché ending of a movie, I'm going to castrate you."

"Gahh you're so conceded. Hell no, bruh just wanted CODMW 3. Recognize Marceline."

"Asshole."

"Conceited Hoe."

"You want this hoe."

"That I do. Where's mistletoe when you need some?"

"With Bubba and Bonnibel."

"Just think about it Mar-Mar. Right now, our dear Bubba is losing his virginity."

"Ewwww argh that's flipping nasty Marshall!"

"I know! I wanted some of that Bubba-licious!" Marshall cried.

"You're so silly." Marceline declared.

"And you're so beautiful. Let's stop stating the obvious and kiss." Marshall suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"You used that line early so it's ineffective."

"Fine, new line! I asked Santa for the sexiest person alive, so I plan on seeing you later tonight."

"Kiss my ass."

"Gladly." Marshall said as he got a present bow out of his pocket and put it on top of her head.

"Cliché bitch." Marceline insulted.

"Cheesy ass." Marshall said back.

"Slut puppy."

"Low key pipe smoking whore."

"YOU'RE a low key pipe smoking whore."

"Unoriginal bitch."

"YOU'RE an unoriginal bitch."

"FUCKING STOP IT."

"YOU fucking stop it."

"You do this every time!"

"YOU do this every time!"

"Not again!" Marshall sighed.

* * *

><p>BADA BING BADA BOOM (AND I'M DONE)<p>

Roomies New Chapter is coming up soon so Calm Your Tits.

What did y'all get for Christmas?

I got a camera I didn't want (I feel so ungrateful), a WII (I'm not really into gaming systems..), and a MARVEL MESSENGER BAG AND WALLET ~~~~~

Oh and I got some new games for my DSi XL (fuck 3DS)

Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: HOW DO YOU DEFEAT YELLOW JACKET?

Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth: OMFG I LOVE THIS GAME. GO GET IT. YOU GET TO BE A PROSECUTOR :3

Tomorrow is my birthday, but it's gonna suck (my fault for being born so close to Christmas...Jesus always upstages me D:)

Ya know what I'm gonna get? NOTHING.

Leave me reviews! (If ya wanna:3)

OH AND I PASSED ALL MY MIDTERMS WITH A'S (thank you all who wished me good luck...y'all just don't understand how much I love you all)

EXCEPT FOR MRS. LANDERS (I'm going to talk to her about that...how the crap? It's art)

changethroughsleep: I don't know what I'm feeling from your review...cause ya know...I FREAKING LOVED IT... HAZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. No seriously though, I really liked your review. Who knows, maybe we are the same person O_O LOL no, but still thanks for your feedback

What if they began to turn "reviews" into "feedback"...that'd be weird

Ffggg: COME AT ME BRO

jerry: I have no idea what you're talking about, so I can safely say no. I'm not doing those tests? Thanks for your concern though :D

TLoZfantic44: tanks :D

AngelOfThursday: Not Roomies, but I think you'd like it :D Marceline pointed out how they fell in love with the opposite gender of themselves..I got that idea from that review..

Yuka Muntou: Oh you. GUISEEEE THISS IS KIND OF MYY MENTORRR

All of the reviews I DID NOT ANSWER, I still read them and appreciate your feedback!

KEEP ON REVIEWING GUISEEEE! KEEP ON!


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that I didn't do a New Years filler...I just lost track of the time and forgot New Years was coming up D: Please forgive meeee**

**The reviews though. OMG thank you all. Really!**

**Back to Roomies; I'm glad all of y'all tits are calm! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...including the clothes on my back 'cause my mom bought those.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISTER**

**Thanks Yuka Muntou!**

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall's Point of View<strong>

I paid for our- well my meal. Tree Trunks hugged Marceline and said that she was so glad to meet her. Tree Trunks then turned to me. I grinned knowing what to do. I kissed her on the cheek as she hugged me.

"Don't let this one go. She's a keeper." Tree Trunks whispered in my ear.

I blushed, embarrassed as Tree Trunks slapped my butt. Marceline burst out laughing.

"Now y'all come back!" Tree Trunks encouraged as we left.

Marceline looked forward, content as I observed her. She was truly beautiful with her long black hair flowing and rosy red cheeks.

"Oh Glob Marshall! Get a hold of yourself. Rosy red cheeks? What the flap? Are you describing Santa or what?" I thought to myself.

I looked at the girl who had such an impact on my life in such little time. I didn't want her to think I was some creep so I turned around. We walked for a little while under a tense silence. Should I say something to her? Wait, what would I say? I'm glad you're coming home with me? No, that sounded way too creepy. Psh, wait! I'm Marshall. Not just any Marshall, but I am Marshall Lee. The lady's man. Marshall Lee, the bartender who worked his way up to own a whole freaking nightclub, yet here I am nervous about talking to a girl.

I was woken up out of my speech when Marceline yawned again.

"You alright?" I asked. She turned her head towards me and I could see the dark circle under her eyes. The girl looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She said yawning again, which caused me to yawn.

"Girl hold on to them yawns! Did you not know they were contagious? Just thinking about it makes you want to yawn now-a-days."

"Sorry. They just keep coming out." She yawned again.

"You wanna take the bus?" I asked, knowing walking wasn't helping her any.

"Yeah, that would be best." She replied.

I led her to the nearest bus stop where we plopped down on the bench. If I was right, the next bus should come in around five minutes.

"Hey Marsh." Marceline said.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me from that butthole and giving me a place to stay. I don't know where I'd be without ya." She said, lack of sleep leaking in through her voice.

"It was no problem."

"Oh, and one more thing." She added.

"And that would be?"

"Don't molest me while I'm asleep." She advised before she laid her head on my shoulder.

Heat filled my cheeks as I felt myself become red as the stop sign across the street. I looked down at her and saw that she was smirking in her slumber. I sighed as I saw the bus coming down the street.

"Mar-Mar. Come on Mar, wake up!" I shook my shoulder in attempts to do so. I'd do many things, but not carry some unconscious girl on the bus. They'd all look at me like I was some pedophile or something.

"Marceline, I swear if you do not wake up!" I whispered through my gritted teeth.

The bus appeared closer so I acted fast. I pinched Marceline's nose. She still did not awake until I put my other hand on her mouth blocking both her airways. Marceline awoke and made a couple of muffled sounds. She looked panicked until her eyes looked into mine. Then, she bit my hand…hard.

"OWWW! I'm the one who was supposed to be doing the biting later on." I yelled. That girl must've sharpened her teeth with a nail file.

"What that flop were you doing? Were you trying to kill me? I mean seriously, who does that? RAPISTS AND MURDERS! THAT'S WHO!" Marceline yelled.

At the time, I failed to notice that the bus had already arrived and the bus driver was looking at me weirdly along with his passengers. Marceline looked at me amused. She grinned when I began to blush.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand and getting on the bus. Eyes followed us as we went to the back of the bus. Marceline trailed along, smirking at the people who looked as if they pitied her. I slumped down in the seat and put my elbows on my knees in which my head fell in my hands. The bus began moving but all I could think about was "There goes my reputation."

"Oh come on Marshy. I'm pretty sure people are okay with the fact that the beloved Marshall Lee is a rapist and or murder." She said grabbing my arm.

I groaned and looked up. She had this stupid cute pout on her mouth.

"Marshy?" I grinned.

"I was thinking Marshy Poo, but I didn't want to embarrass you any further… But if you insist…" Marceline smiled.

"I think I'll go with Marshy. You know, I only did all of that outside to wake you up. You should be grateful! I could've left you there for dead." I said.

"Why didn't you leave me out there? Ahh, you're being too nice! Why must you torture me so? I'm used to people being a douche, but nooo, you just have to be all nice, and caring…and sweet." Marceline admitted. She looked at me as if I was a hero. Her hero. I smiled softly as that thought drove through my mind. Soon enough it became obvious she was still staring at me and it was silent and not the right kind; the tense kind. I can't handle this.

In an attempt to break the silence, I puffed my chest out and said, "Not to be full of myself or anything but my manliness is really showing at the moment."

"Why you had to ruin our moment you poo brain?" Marceline exclaimed as she slapped me in the back of my head.

"I told you about the tense silence thing! Why you always hurting me for?" I yelled back.

"OH DEAR, THAT GIRL IS TRYING TO STICK UP FOR HERSELF! SOMEBODY GET HIM!" An elderly lady screamed pointing at me.

Two intimidating guys got up from their chairs and headed towards me.

"No, guys this is nothing but a misunderstanding. She's a friend of mine. She's going to my house. Wait, that didn't sound right. You see, she's my roomie. A-and why are you guys getting closer? I didn't do anything! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO HIT ME! HEY GUYS- GUISSEE! GUISEEEEE!" I tried to convince them, but it just didn't work.

As I was getting pummeled and Marceline was screaming something along the lines of it was a joke, all I could think of was, "There goes my reputation AND my face."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Baekhyun:** I absolutely looooooved your review! Thank you for the compliments :D :] :)

**lucia sincletica penelopeS: **Thank you so much for your drawings! They're very good and I'm glad I inspired you! If I could, I'd draw..but I'm learning!

**changethroughsleep:** You're welcome to stalk me! :D I'd love a stalker...uhh not really (I've been watching too much Criminal Mind's; I DONT WANT TO DIE...although I wouldn't mind Spencer Reid) but still, you're welcome to look through anything of mine :D I ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT MARSHALL. HE'S FILLED WITH UMPH! (don't tell him that...in my mind, Marshall would be a cocky son of a bitch, and you'd just inflate his head more!) Glad you likey and sorry for no New Year Filler (the only thing I can come up with is Marshall Lee drinking himself into a stupor and running around naked XD) Although I'm pretty sure plenty of you pervs would love to read about it...I just wouldn't want Marceline to go through such a traumatizing thing (Psh...she'd probably be with him)

**the best thing youve eva seen: **Any thing would do with me (although I'd rather see in someone's art style- so I guess anime) but that's your choice! I'M PRIVILEGED THAT YOU'D EVEN WANT TO DRAW SOMETHING BASED ON THE STORY! You're welcome to, just send me the link because I want to see ittttt! Thank you!

**mar mar: **Just send me the link :X

**membermark:** Ahh you caught me:X I did do that on purpose

**angrybirds918**: Very well thought out review! Ahh I would fix my mistake but that's kind of too much work D: I rushed through it trying to get in on time, but that was a great idea with bringing out Ashley denying Marshall's proposal. Thanks for the feedback

**Monochrome Masquerade: **You're literally one of my fav. reviewers! I'm glad that you liked it so much! Ahh and happy late birthday!

** I'M GLAD THAT MOST OF EVERYONE'S TITS WERE CALM SO HERE YOU GO THAT CHAPPIE I PROMISED.**

**To everyone who did review, but I didn't answer, I still read them and love you!**

**Try again and maybe next time I will :I**

Starting now, I will be taking request of things that could happen after they move in with each other. You know ideas such as I don't know...here's something:

MARSH AND MARMAR GO TO THE PARK, HAVE A PICNIC, AND MARSHALL GETS ATTACKED BY AN ALIEN.

(Okay, something was wrong with that one. Please do something believable... so let's turn that alien into some ducks)

Now some perverted things will be accepted, but please don't make them go all the way.

I DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO NOT GO WITH THE IDEAS...like if they had LSP in them, no. I already have an idea how to introduce her.

OAN: I might not do some because I don't want their relationship to go very fast! BASICALLY I'M ACCEPTING FLUFF (not a full out love confession)

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! **

**(you will be credited :D)**


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter was long overdue :X

Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! I plan on using some of them.

Ehh, I've been reading around, and I've gotta say: a bunch of people on here could be real authors! They're freaking awesome..I suck at this stuff but at least I try!

Right now I've been focusing on all this homework Mrs. Woods has been giving us. I'm slowly falling in love with Edgar Allen Poe.

Anyways, THANK YOU AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER CHU ALL DESERVED :3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN...NOTHING! **

* * *

><p>MARCELINE'S POINT OF VIEW<p>

Marshall slowly got off the bus beaten and bruised. He looked as if he was homeless due to the additional hole added to his jacket by the fight that I had to break up. I followed behind him slowly as he led me to his apartment. His shoulders were hunched over and his hands were in his pocket.

"Marshall, I've said that I was sorry at least three times. I didn't know they'd really jump on you like that." I admitted.

Marshall never made any indication that he heard me. He didn't even look as if he was mad at me, rather annoyed. He slowly swiped his hand down his face and turned to look at me. Suddenly, he smiled and said,

"Mar-Mar it wasn't your fault, so stop apologizing. Well, some of it was, but not that much. Actually, a lot of it was your fault, but I can't stay mad at you, so shut up already. Sure, I'm not as handsome as I was before I got on the bus. Yeah, maybe my lucky jacket is forever ruined, but hey! You gotta look on the bright side…" he said as he thought about what the bright side was, "Okay; maybe there isn't a bright side. Ahh, who cares? It's been a long night and I know both of us are ready to crash. Come on."

We walked slowly and we both exchanged glances every now and then. Soon enough we made it into a game where the goal was more like "I see you looking at me""No you don't". The game ended when Marshall ran into a pole. Then, I became absorbed within my thoughts.

"HEY. YOU. WE'RE HERE." Marshall yelled as he waved his hand in my face.

"I'm sleepy, not mentally challenged you idiot." I replied swatting his hand away.

I looked at the apartment building and marveled at the face of how big it was. This wasn't one of the regular apartments where you get crappy, nosy neighbors and thin walls where you can hear everything that's going on in the other room. No, this was one of them fancy, luxurious apartments where it probably came with its own spa and jacuzzi. Just looking at it, I knew I couldn't afford this.

"Y-y-y-you live here?" I asked intimidated. Did he really expect me be able to pay for this?

"Yeah. I gotta admit before we go in, this isn't the cleanest my apartment has been. You know, before my previous roomie left, we had a big fight, and she proceeded to throw all of my clothes throughout the house." He looked at me sheepishly.

"I don't care. As long as it has a bed, I'm good. Question though. Why do you call it a roomie? Why not roommate?"

"Because there is no fun in a roommate! Roommates just live together. Roomies not only live with each other, but they also live their life together. It's kind of roommate and buddy mixed together…You know what, I made that up quick. I don't why I call it roomie. Maybe because I'm in touch with my inner child." Marshall suggested and sighed as he walked up to the elevator.

"Why is no one in the lobby?" I asked.

"Ugh, what is this? Twenty questions? Stop with the questions. There is no one in the lobby because it's at least two in the morning." He answered as he pushed the button to which the elevator doors opened.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." I commented to which he looked at me with an eyebrow raised as we were getting in the elevator.

"I? Marshall Lee? In a pissy mood? Psh, you obviously have no idea who I am. I'm the most awesomest, coolest, sexiest (to which he winked), and most interesting guy in the whole universe. Marshall Daddy does not get pissy.. I gets-"

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE." I interrupted not liking where the conversation was going. He pressed "6" to go to the sixth floor.

"What? I was going to say frisky…What did you think I was going to say?"He asked bumping into my shoulder persistently while grinning and winking.

"Shuddup. Nothing. I thought you were going to say nothing." I blushed.

"Someone's mind gets naughty when they haven't had sleep." He laughed as I punched him in his shoulder.

"CRAP. That hurt. I'm already gonna have a bruise right there 'cause of them guys. You gonna try to get it amputated?"

"Ahhh, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm just use to hitting you already." I admitted.

"Bing!"The elevator beeped. Marshall stuck his hand out at the elevator door to keep it open.

"You know there's a button for that right?" I informed him.

"That stupid button doesn't like me at all. I had my best friend over one day and it just flipped and hit him in the nose."

"Ahh. Such a gentleman. Was it your boyfriend? When will I get to meet him?" I commented as I walked out of the elevator and took notice of his blush.

"HEY! HEY! I'M NOT A GENTLEMAN! I'M A STRAIGHT GANGSTA! EMPHASIS ON STRAIGHT! A FLIPPIN' G, YA FEEL ME? ALTHOUGH HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S A BIT OF A FRUIT LOOP DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM! I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A RULER! A PENCIL! DRAKE'S LINE UP!" he yelled as he ran and caught up with me as I was already down the hall.

"Yes, yes, sure." I said still walking having no idea where I was going.

"Take the stairs." He informed as he cooled down and pointed to the off white door that was right next to a window that gave you a view of the outside. The place was pretty awesome with the wine floors and the big hallways that only held two rooms to which I'm assuming was to each floor. The fact that place was so big on the outside made me positive that the rooms inside had a lot of space in them.

"Why didn't we just take the elevator up there?" I wondered as I ran up the stairs tiring quickly. This could be a daily exercise.

"Cause I have my own floor and the elevator doesn't go to it." He answered nonchalantly jogging up the stairs as if they were nothing.

"W-w-what? HOW?" I asked surprised by his answer. Who gets their own floor of a building?

"Mar-Mar, how many times I gotta tell you? I'm Marshall Lee."

"You keep saying that as if it matters. I never heard of a Marshall Lee before. Right now, I'm getting pissed at Marshall Lee, and hoping that I won't know him if he doesn't answer my questions correctly! What kind of flipping answer is 'I'm Marshall Lee'? A NONANSWER! That's what kind of answer it is." I ranted, tired. I finally reached the top and ended up kneeling over and panting to catch my breath. Marshall continued to gallop up the stairs as if they were nothing and looking over at me amused.

"These stairs were not that tiring." He commented.

"SHUT UP! I'm not used to that much climbing! Especially in heels! I have a disadvantage!"

"Yeah, of mental retardation." He snorted.

"You're trying to get jumped again." I glared at him which he just shrugged. He searched in his back pocket for a key to open the door. I waited impatiently tapping my heel repeatedly.

Marshall looked at me, annoyed from the lack of sleep, and said, "Calm yo tits girl. I'm trying to hurry."

I sighed and mumbled a sorry. He looked at me, grinned, and unlocked the door with the cursed key that took so much time to find. I gazed in amazement at how neat and big his place was when he opened the door. The whole theme was like modern black and red. In his choice of colors, I would've thought that it would look like some gothic place, but it didn't.

"Hey, close your mouth before a fly gets into it." He mumbled as he walked in yawning.

"And you're the one telling me to close my mouth?" I sneered back as he ignored me and walked towards his kitchen island to set his keys down. His kitchen was connected to the living room by going up three simple steps.

"Yeah, well…shut up. It's too late to come up with a good comeback. Heh, I said come a lot." He chuckled to himself.

"Stop giggling and tell me why this place is so awesome. It's big and just cool." I sassed too tired to think of a more expressive adjective.

"I DID NOT GIGGLE! I…well it wasn't a full laugh…but it wasn't a girly giggle! It was…it was…a CHUCKLE! It was a manly chuckle. As for the furniture and stuff, thank my mom. I would've just left the walls white if it was up to me. I'm not home enough to care what it looks like. Ya hungry?" he asked making his way to his fridge and rummaging through it.

"Was the giggling thing that serious? And no, it's too late to eat. You'll have nightmares."

"Sorry mom, it's just I'm a growing MAN." He dejected, rolled his eyes, and pulled out a bowl of strawberries.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed, not wanting to talk to him in his sleep deprived state.

"No you're not." He said sitting in one of the stools that aligned the front of his kitchen island.

"And exactly why not?" I asked standing in front of him putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I haven't got your room ready yet. Because I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep in a dress. Because you don't know where you're sleeping at. Do you need any other reasons?" he asked.

"Then get your lazy bum up and come on!"

"No. I don't feel like it." He replied putting his hands around my waist and laying his head on my stomach. "You'd be a comfortable pillow."

I blushed and backed away. He looked at my expression and laughed.

"If you're not going to get me any clothes or show me around, then I'm going to do it myself!" I declared going through the kitchen and living room to go to the hall that was connected to it.

"Hey, you might find some magazines you don't want to see in the hall, on my bed, in my closet, and about everywhere else around my room. Don't use the tissues or lotion in there either! I NEED THOSE!" he yelled as I came to his door.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You're flipping nasty!" I screamed back and backed away until I felt something behind me. He grabbed my waist and I felt his grin although I couldn't see it.

"What were you thinking about it? The magazines I was talking about were my collection of car magazines. Ya know, Motor Trend, Road & Track, 5.0 Mustang, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, and blah. The lotion is for my rash on my leg and the tissues are for when I sneeze at night." He laughed as he let go of me, "I think I'm dealing with a real freak. Where's Chris Brown when you need him?" I turned around quickly and glared at him.

"What? Did you not know that I've made it my goal in life to get on your nerves and make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Pay back?"

"Pay back." He nodded as I stared at him horrified.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Exhaustion is Marshall's excuse for his boldness.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Baek**: Aww bro, that's a perfect idea...BUT I can't do that, 'cause Marshall is going to forgive her...HOWEVER, I can make Marshall get hurt AGAIN and then that can happennn. Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**AngelOfThursday**: Hot under the collar romance? Yes ma'am!

**20artistinprogress13**: Chill idea! Glad you like it so far! :D

**ledah13**: You've had some awesome ideas! MOAR! Heh, but if you could, that'd be totally awesome.

I had many other reviews I wanted to reply to, but right now I have to study for this Collection 3 Test DX

If you have any questions or don't understand something, feel free to ask!

So lately I've been in the books and practicing my drawing :P I still suck, but it's alright because practice makes perfect! I love EVERYONE that reads my story, and I hope you continue to like it, and if there is something in it that is wrong, I'd rather you let me know then it be left in there! Sure, I won't do it ASAP, but I plan on going over the whole story and correcting things later on...when I have free time! I was reading the beginning of this story and I've got to say that it was a total bore fest !_! I hate the first chapter but eh, it was my first fanfic.

SO MANY ELECTRONICS...SO LITTLE TIME!

Eh, I'm sad about some news but I don't want to say 'cause it's not for me to announce :(

I've been looking at other Marcelee fanfics and they're so good:X

WHY CAN'T I WRITE LIKE THAT? I really like the story Journey to the Land of Aaa; one of the best out there!

Lately, I've really been into my childhood cartoons; excluding Adventure Time and Regular Show. I mean shows like Hey Arnold!, Teen Titans, As Told By Ginger, Rocket Power, and so on and so forth. Gahhhh I miss those. I'm glad with some of cartoon network right now, but nick has gone to the gutters :'(

You guys are probably going to hate me when I say this, but Adventure Time has been boring me recently. Yeah, that episode with Marceline and Finn seeing her naked was epic, but ehhh.. The beginning of the series was more interesting. Thankfully, I've got that DVD with Adventure Time episodes -fist pump-. Regular Show has been epic... the cool bike and rap episode are my favorites at the moment. I still love Adventure Time, and I'm hoping right now that I can get back into it like I was.

**BUT FEAR NOT MY DEAR READERS; I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THE MARCELEE GOODNESS.** (I really love them too much and since this was my first fanfic, I plan on at least making them move in with each other!)

Next chapter might be a filler, and after the next few chapters, I'm going to try to make chapters longer. It's the least I can do.

* * *

><p><strong> YOU ALREADY READ THIS BUT IT'S A REMINDER<strong>

I will be taking request of things that could happen after they move in with each other. You know ideas such as I don't know...here's something:

MARSH AND MARMAR GO TO THE PARK, HAVE A PICNIC, AND MARSHALL GETS ATTACKED BY AN ALIEN.

(Okay, something was wrong with that one. Please do something believable... so let's turn that alien into some ducks)

Now some perverted things will be accepted, but please don't make them go all the way.

I DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO NOT GO WITH THE IDEAS...like if they had LSP in them, no. I already have an idea how to introduce her.

OAN: I might not do some because I don't want their relationship to go very fast! BASICALLY I'M ACCEPTING FLUFF (not a full out love confession)

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!<strong>

**(you will be credited :D)**

and if you don't have any ideas,

**JUST REVIEW THEN! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Hiya guise! New chapter is new! (Don't you like how I always state the obvious?)

Anyways, guess who won't be writing that much for the next two months? Yep, unfortunately this girl! :(

I've got to do research papers! :X

So I'll try to write as much as I can when I have free time, but until then, I'll have these little one shots that I have on my profile that I'll be doing. I'll try to make it a weekly thing, but I just have to see how it works. So until then, this will just have to work!

**DISCLAIMER: WHO SAW THE LAST ADVENTURE TIME EPISODE? WAS IT FLIPPING AWESOME OR WHAT? I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE AGAIN WITH IT!... But I'm not a creator though...so therefore, how could I possibly have made Adventure Time? EXACTLY! **

* * *

><p>Marshall grumbled as he awoke from his less eventful sleep. He turned towards his infuriating alarm clock and discovered that today its loud ringing was not the cause of his annoyance. He looked on each of side of his bed and wondered what caused him to awake so early. To check how early he awoke, he looked towards his alarm clock once again and read the red numbers, 6:43. If memory served him right, today was Saturday, therefore he usually got up around 11 due to his excessive partying the previous night. Not really feeling hung over, he tried to remember last night events to which he giggled chuckled (come on, giggling was something men like himself did not do) as he recalled what happened.<p>

_"Be amazed as you follow me into the….bat cave." Marshall said dramatically as he quickly opened the door in timing with his sentence. The door flew open as he said "bat cave" to which he just stood tall and rigid, perversely grinning at Marceline. Marceline rolled her eyes and walked in unamused with his display._

_ "Why you gotta be such a buzz kill?" Marshall Lee whined, his ego slowly deflating._

_ "Why do have to be such an arse? I came in to get clothes, not to boost your ego." Marceline deadpanned as she checked his room out to make sure nothing inappropriate was out._

_ Marshall noticed this and said, "If you think I'd leave a porno out or something then give me a bit more credit. Plus, it's not like I use those anyways. I can get it bruh, I mean seriously, I'm Marshall Lee."_

_ Marceline sighed and ignored his proclamation of his name. He grinned towards her and continued to look for something of his that she could wear._

_ "Is that what I think it is?" Marceline asked as she snooped through his other drawers. _

_ "What?" Marshall asked nonchalantly, not glancing up from his search._

_ "OH MY GLOB IT IS! You have a bass!" Marceline fangirled._

_ "Yeah, I use that to impress the ladies by writing them songs and such. No big deal. You know how a player roll." He commented offhand hoping she wouldn't notice her lie, in which she did._

_ "You know, I haven't even known you that long, but I can still tell when you're lying because you're so flipping horrible at it. I bet you're just one of those real mushy boys on the inside who lays down crying and keeps a diary so they can write down their feelings." She teased._

_ "I'd only agree to all of that if you said that it turns you on." He winked to wish she sneered at him._

_ "You win some, you lose some." He thought._

_ After handing her some clothing and showing her where the bathroom and where she'd be sleeping at, she stomped away and mumbled night._

Marshall got up, walked around, and dwelled in everything that occurred last night. It wasn't every day you got to meet a beautiful lady, let alone a beautiful lady who would willingly move in with you the same night. He wondered if their friendship was moving a bit too fast.

"Glob it's like one of those Shakespeare plays…what was it again? Ahhh, the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, such young ass wipes. They met one day, married the next, and somewhere in the couple of days that were mentioned died. Eh, I wouldn't mind being with Marceline… Okay, maybe I will. She can't handle all this… Or maybe she can. She did deflate my ego last night... and got me jumped… and Tree Trunks approved of her. Heh, last night was actually like a date. Sit down, spend time with each other, and get to know each other. Psh, last night WAS a date. OH MY GLOB MARSHALL LEE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

YOU'RE DWELLING ON THIS TOO MUCH! Y-y-y-you're acting like a girl! Stop acting like a girl! You do not bleed from your privates so stop acting like it! I. AM. A. MAN. A MANLY, MANLY MAN!" he reassured himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, only sporting a pair of boxers. He cupped himself and put up a peace sign, acting like the gangster he thought he was. He was surprised to hear a snickering at his door. He feared the worse, so he slowly turned around to face Marceline.

"What in glob's name are you doing?" She laughed as he was still holding his package.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" he questioned back, not letting his embarrassment break through.

"Oh you know, being normal in the morning. Coming from the bathroom…" she replied nonchalantly waving her hand.

"That thing on your head is normal for you in the morning? If I didn't know better, you'd have twin chickens in your head. Heh, your tattoo is legit 'cause you look like the living dead." He unhanded himself and laughed.

"So ya trying to roast, huh?" Marceline boiled as she covered her head but then balled up her fist at her side.

"Be gone!" he yelled as he walked towards her closed his door with his foot.

"THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLY RUDE! YOU…YOU…YOU ASS!" she stomped away.

"OH GLOB, MARCY SAID A BAD WORD! I'M TELLING DADDDD!" Marshall mocked as he looked for his flannel pajama pants. He jerked them on and went through his pajama shirt drawer (also known as his crude humor shirt drawer) and looked for the perfect shirt to make Marceline uncomfortable. He threw aside his "I RATHER BE A SMART ASS THAN A DUMB SHIT" shirt and picked up his "LESBIAN TRAPPED IN A MAN'S BODY" shirt knowing that this was his shirt for the morning. He grinned as he thought about how he got all these shirts and how much his collection of crude wardrobe grew over the years. If only his mom knew, he would've been a dead man.

Ignoring thoughts of the banshee he called his mother, he slightly opened his door to peer through the hallways. After making sure Marceline was nowhere in sight, he stepped out and made his way to the bathroom to let out a leak (washing his hands was somewhere in there), brush his teeth, and fix his already perfect hair. After making sure the hallway and living room was clear, he went in there and went to the kitchen. He made himself a quick cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper. Although the paper was in his face, he was rather busy thinking to himself and waiting for his companion to come in the kitchen.

He soon grew bored of waiting and decided what he would do for the day. It only took his mind off of things for a minute or two because he had already decided that today was an off day for him since he was so preoccupied for the past month of his new club opening. Sure, he'd call in and make sure everything was going fine, but other than that he had the rest of the day for himself.

He didn't have to wait as long as before because he could hear soft steps going through the hallway so he looked back down at his newspaper and got his cup of coffee in the other hand, going for the professional look. She walked in and raised her eyebrow at Marshall's appearance since not too long ago he was half naked holding onto himself. She grunted and climbed up the stairs that separated the living area and the kitchen.

As she entered, Marshall looked up from the newspaper and examined her in HIS shirt. Unexpectedly, a strong feeling of pride gathered in his chest as he saw Marceline in his shirt. To hide the blush that resulted from what he was thinking, he lifted the coffee mug up and drank the rest of his coffee.

"She's not wearing your shirt because of THAT you idiot! Stop thinking that way!" he thought to himself.

After a long night of arguing and such, he decided to just give her an old shirt of his that said in bold letters I GET MORE A$$ THAN A TOILET SEAT in which a small toilet was on the upper right corner. She, of course, refused to wear the shirt, but him being tired and uncaring last night said that she could go shirtless for all he cared, but that'll just encourage him to "cop a feel". In other words, she hurriedly got the shirt and the bit big sweat pants and left the room figuring that since Marshall was so sleep deprived, he didn't really have a conscious to stop him from saying stuff that you just didn't say out loud.

She proceeded to scratch her head and continued to walk to the kitchen island. She leaned down on the counter and said, "Roger, we've got a problem."

"R-r-roger that. R-r-oger that" Marshall sang as Marceline looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You must be some die hard Nicki Minaj fan, but no! I'm serious!" Marceline said as she turned around and went through the cabinets looking for a mug.

"You've made yourself at home, haven't ya?"Marshall commented off hand as he took another drink from his coffee ignoring her precision upon his unhealthy fandom obsession of Nicki Minaj.

Marceline paused to what she was doing and looked at Marshall. She began to blush and, at what anyone could only guess, apologizing since she was stuttering so badly. In response to Marceline's reaction, Marshall began to chuckle at her, and then turned into a full blown out laughter as time passed. Marceline's apologetic stature soon began to change to what could only be described as rage and embarrassment. Her nostrils flared as her fist balled up causing her knuckles to turn a ghostly white.

"Y-y-you SQUIRREL RECTUM TICKLER!" Marceline yelled pointing an accusatory finger in Marshall's direction.

Marshall stopped his laughing and stared at Marceline slowly processing the insulting name she just called him. Unfortunately his shocked state was soon traded in for another full blown out laughter.

"Oh….Glob….Y-y-you suck….at….insults!" Marshall spat out in between his laughter and catching his breath.

"Shut up." Marceline mumbled, continuing her search for a cup. Like how flipping hard was it to find a clean, presentable mug that didn't have some vulgar remark or a picture that should've been censored? And he said his mom decorated?

"Speaking of squirrels, I see you fixed your hair?" he replied nonchalantly after his fit of laughter ceased.

"And I see you decided to stop touching yourself? Or maybe you were a bit itchy down there? You do know crabs are a glob of a STD." Marceline responded.

"Look at you being all funny."

"Anyways, as I was saying before, we've got a problem."

"What may that problem be?" Marshall asked, not really interested.

"I gotta go to Ash's." Marceline blurted out.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Marceline! Are you flipping crazy? LOL, but yep that's where this chapter ends. Did you like it?<p>

I've got this awesome idea for another Marcelee story. I'm working on it. Oh, and I'm trying to work on another chapter for Marceline's Date. It Couldn't Get Worse was updated (kinda...even though it was more like a filler and it sucked) but yeahhh.

Right now, I'm going to start a bunch of oneshots of selfcest/anything else I think of (most of the time it'll be based on a song, word, rule, etc.).

That is under my stories. It's called **Flipping One Shots**. Right now it's only one one shot, but I'll most likely be able to write more of those rather than chapters when I'm not listening in school so go check it out!

Tumblr was down! Bleh! DX

Review Replies:

CoconutParty: I wonder what would happen too...heh, maybe we'll see later hint hint *winks*

Monochrome Masquerade: Don't worry. All is good, one day, you'll come up with an awesome idea. It'll hit you like a brick and I'll make sure that I write it!

:WHO ARE YOU? LET ME LOVEEEEEE YOUUUUUU AND THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!

Raab van Zandt: Glad you like it and don't worry on the guy comment!

.Love: I felt this would be complicated but Marceline was standing in front of Marshall as he sat down. He grabbed her waist (since he was eye level to it) and set his head on it. I've got to keep remembering that I have to describe more, but thanks for pointing that out!

ledah13: You should just go on and write your own stories 'cause you have got the AWESOMEST ideas. Don't worry, when I'm hungry, everything I say centers around food to soo yeah!

**THANKS FOR THE REST OF THE REVIEWS!**

**IDEA THING IS STILL GOING ON**

**I'VE GOT TO GO TO BED- TEST TOMORROW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	13. Chapter 12

**_If I told you all that I love you, would you still be mad at me? :)_**

**_YES? Yes?_**

**Well, I come bearing excuses :3**

_****_Life has been hectic.

My grades were low (I'm kind of a perfectionist). I was practicing my drawing (squids are flipping fun to draw). I got my permit :D! Uhhh I finished the research process. My computer lost ALL of my chapters of Roomies :(. I got my wisdom teeth pulled out in preparation of braces. I took the ACT for the first time as a freshman without studying at all to just experience it (made a **24**). I got commissioned to draw some stuff. I had to prepare for my field trip. I had to help student council and math scholar's bowl. I had to take the FBLA test to see if I was going state (I am!). I also had to prepare for the Special Needs Party.

_I'm pretty sure there are more, but I must stop. _

So, I'm going to have to retype chapters 'cause right now I have NADA.

Hope you guise can forgive me though.

**DISCLAIMER: **Although I loveeeeee everyone of the characters, I own none of them :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

"_I gotta go to Ash's." Marceline blurted out._

_ "WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>"I've got to go to Ash's." Marceline pronounced slowly, positive that Marshall Lee had heard her the first time she had said it.<p>

Marshall was flabbergasted as to why such a thought would even come in Marceline's mind. He had protected her from getting punched, slapped, beaten, or whatever that guy had even planned to do to her.

"Ash? Your ex-boyfriend? The one I unfortunately met last night?" Marshall tried to clarify hoping she was talking about some other Ash that wasn't violent with women. Maybe another Ash that didn't try to hit her? What the heck was going through her head?

Marceline did not seem like the girl that was the victim (not saying she was the abuser…or that she couldn't be from the time Marshall had spent with her), but he knew that she never played the victim. She just didn't seem like the girl who would stay in an abusive relationship. He had assumed that last night was the first time that her ex, or _Ash_, had even tried to hit her. What was she going to possibly do with the guy? Try to talk it out? Maybe hug it out? Give him the chance to come up with a half assed excuse to why he did what he did and hope that she welcomes him with opening arms?

Wasn't the whole purpose of moving in with him, Marshall Lee, was to get away from _Ash _because…because she knew he wasn't going to welcome her with open arms after what happened last night? Did she…oh glob, was she…Was she really going to apologize to him? Was she going to try to move back in with him after everything he put her through? No, he didn't know much about their relationship, but he was sure that they had many problems leading up to the big fight, and the fact that _Ash_ cheated didn't help anything at all.

"Yeah, that Ash? He's the only Ash I know. But yeah, I gotta go back to his house." She replied calmly as if it wasn't a big deal. If only she knew that Marshall was across from her having a mini panic attack over her choice.

"B-b-b-b-but Marceline. The guy tried to hit you! You'd really go back to that? Is it about last night? I was just kidding! I'm not _really _that perverted, I was just messing with you." Marshall Lee blabbered, his insecurities getting to him.

_"Was it the sexual innuendo? The attitude I got with her this morning? Am I really that bad of a person that a chick would rather be with a guy who hits on her?_" He thought to himself, head looking down slowly and ego deflating.

"Hey bro, what's the matter?" Marceline questioned, fully aware of Marshall Lee's state. Marshall's response was nothing, so their conversation was enveloped in silence.

"Wait." Marceline called to Marshall's attention, "You can't possibly think...You don't….No you're not thinking…" Marshall looked up sullenly. "Awwww you did. Don't worry Marshy Larshy; I'm not going to leave you."

Marshall held his head up in defiance although he was truly relieved. Marceline had an all knowing grin on her face. Heh, she knew that Marshall Lee already cared for her if he'd gotten _that_ upset just by the thought of her leaving.

"I never said that I was upset because of _that_. It's just….um just….oh yeah! I'm on my man period. You know how you girls get all gushy and stuff over that stuff? Well, yeah we get like that sometimes too, but minus the cramps, headaches, and the bitching." Marshall laughed

Marceline looked at him, contemplating on acting offended or just acting like he didn't say anything. He grinned at her when she decided to change the topic.

"Sooo, what's on your agenda today anyways?"

"Oh you know the usual; renting sad movies, eating ice cream out of the container, and crying over my lack of a love life; everything a girl usually does. Ha, I'm just kidding. I plan on calling in at work and see how they're doing. Other than that, I'm free." Marshall answered casually.

"Asshole…" Marceline mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Marshall Lee hummed, flipping though the newspaper and bringing his coffee mug up to his mouth to get a drink.

"Uhh, nothing Marshy! Anyways, I was hoping if you could...ya know? Take me to Ash's." Marceline let out a sly smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

Marshall spat out the coffee he had yet swallowed and stared at Marceline confused.

"Me? Take you to Ash's? That's just a drama bomb waiting to happen. We already know he don't want none of this." Marshall sighed.

"Exactly! You can be like my knight in shining armor! Come on dude, you aren't scared…..unless…" Marceline accused, hoping that he'd take up the offer.

Marshall quickly turned around, daring Marceline to finish her accusation. Marceline grinned in satisfaction at Marshall's reaction.

"Heh, this'll be easier than I thought." She thought to herself.

"If you're not going to finish that sentence with something that's empowering my rep, then don't finish that sentence. I knew it! You and your little mind games. You're all out to get me!" Marshall proclaimed putting the paper down and pointing an accusatory finger towards her. Marceline raised an eyebrow at Marshall's conspiracy theory. Glob, who had she agreed to live with?

"Marshall, what the flip are you talking about?" Marceline questioned, leaning on the island taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eh, I don't know. Why you wanna go to his house anyway? He's a big butthole." Marshall whined bending his fingers in a pleading formation.

"I need my belongings you idiot."

"What's mine is yours. I can share." Marshall tried to convince.

"I need MY clothes." Marceline insisted.

"I absolutely do not mind you walking around naked. We're both humans." Marshall Lee grinned, "Plus, you could just go by yourself."

"What happens if Ash is there and like does something stupid?"

"The kid doesn't look like the smoothest milkshake in the yard… I'm pretty positive that he's always doing something stupid." Marshall laughed at his own lame joke. Marceline stared at him.

"You know…that didn't make any sense…right?"

"Hey, if you're asking someone for something, everything they say makes sense. The customer is ALWAYS right Marceline! Gosh, you'd suck at working at a fast food joint!" Marshall Lee sighed.

Marceline knew that she wasn't far from getting what she wanted. To ensure the deal, she began to pout. Marshall Lee sensed Marceline was up to something, but tried to resist looking her in the face. Nonetheless, temptation won and he looked at "the pout".

"Come on Marceline, don't make that face!" Marshall whined as she gave the puppy dog eyes. Unable to resist giving her what she wanted, he exhaled and said, "Fine. I'll escort you to your ex's house."

Marceline gleamed in excitement. She went towards Marshall and pulled him up from his seat to hug him.

"Gahhh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so awesome Marshall!"

Marshall was surprised at Marceline's girlish outburst but didn't say anything about it. "You're just now figuring this out Mar-mar? I told you, I'm Marshall Lee. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

* * *

><p>SEE! MARCELINE NO CRAY CRAY.<p>

Anyways, I've been reading around on fanfiction (usually Teen Titans) and found some pretty awesome stuff.

Gahhh, I reread a couple of stories and I absolutely LOVE magisterquinn.

"PAUSE! Y U TALKING ABOUT TEEN TITANS FANFIC ON AT?"

lol _I don't know. _

Anyways, I found some awesometastic stories. (all 600+)

Adventure High was updated! BOOYAH

I've got another story doe. Y U HAVE ANOTHER STORY WHEN U HAVE NO TIME TO UPDATE THIS ONE?

lol once again, _I don't_ _know._

Actually I do. I need something new, and BAM that was new. It's called What Wasn't Worth Noticing (oh I'm so cleveerr. Play on of What was Missing?) Only prologue is up. READ AND REVIEW for me please!

Here's the **Review Replies**:

**The Imperfect Me: **qurlllll go ahead wit yo bad self! No, but in all seriousness: PLEASE WRITE IT! I'd love to read it.

**I'm Liz: **Thank chuuuuu!

**RandomFanPerson:** This one is forrr yewwhhhhhh! Heh, sorry you can't go around telling your friends, because then they'll be all like 'you read fanfic?' and look at you weirdly.

**Tristian: **Awesome ideas were blatanly awesome.

**CrystalClearCourier:** Yes, you are a new reviewer. However, I don't blame you for I'm just as lazy! Thanks for the luck that you have casted upon me.

**UnicornRaisons: **You've got my persona of him all figured out in a couple of sentences! Great idea..heh, I might use it. I can see it happening. I understand. I mean I really suck at describing surroundings. I'll be sure to check out yo story though. I gotchu dawg, I gotchu. RIDE OR DIE!

**ledah13:** I love you. I seriously loves yewhh. I would (but I'm not due to my lack of remembering passwords) make a deviantart account just to favorite it.

**Mart-E: **Blah, I was hoping my gender wasn't too easy to figure out over the story..I mean that's if you didn't look on my profile...anyways, thanks!

**Yuka Muntou: **Pshhhh, whatchu talking bout? You are going to get as much reviews that I've got (which I'm surprised I did get) + more.

**A .Rose .Love: **I'm glad you like it, understand my confusing way of putting stuff, and thanks for the luck you have bestowed upon me and reading. It's really appreciated. (Sorry for the wording of that. Gah, why I gotta go make things even more confusing.)

**Monochrome Masquerade: **Yeah, why doesn't clarify what she says!

**I FORGET WHERE I STOPPED AT LAST TIME WITH REVIEW REPLIES SOOO YEAHHHH. **

**ANYWAYS I'VE GOTTA SAY; I'VE GOT SOME AWESOME REVIEWERS/READERS**

**132 REVIEWS? BLAHHH YOU'RE ALL SO KIND TO ME.**

**I JUST WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU.**

**Now although I shouldn't be begging for more, eh why not?**

**READ & REVIEW. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLEASE:3


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya folks!  
><strong>If I'm correct, one of the longest chapters in the story. It's rather uneventful. No more spoilers- just read.

**Disclaimer: I AM THE FEMALE WEEZY- Lol I'm kidding, I neither the female weezy or own adventure time. Glad to get that out of the way. **

Has anyone seen that commercial for The Regular Show- completely awesome. YA WANNA KNOW WHAT ELSE IS AWESOME?

(make my day and write it in a review~)

_Last time on Roomies, our not so much of a couple has had a good night's rest and a bit of a fuss in the morning. In conclusion, Marceline tells Marshall Lee she has to go back to Ash's. Marshall Lee begins to panic, but is calmed down by Marceline's clarification of her just going back for clothes. After some persuasion, Marshall Lee agrees to go with her. ON WITH THE STORY~_

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

_Marshall Lee's Point of View_

So Marceline had got me, Marshall Xavier Lee (okay, I'm lying—that's not my name, but it's such a cool middle name though), to actually go with her to see (ugh, I want to puke) Ass. Wait, I mean _Ash_. Gah, why did he have to have _that_ name? I mean, before I met Marceline and her whole ordeal, when I thought of Ash I thought of Pokemon. You know that show, "Gotta Catch 'Em All?" Well yeah, I thought of that. (Do you remember Abra on the game consoles? Glob, I hated him. I just wanted to put my little hands on that nonexistent creature's throat and repeatedly scream, "DON'T BE A COWARD! STAY IN THE FIGHT!" It ended up becoming so bad that I got like a legendary like Rayquaza to just overkill the squirt before it could flee. I so showed it. Okay, back to the story.) So now every time someone says Ash I'm just going to think of that platinum blonde weirdo—right in the childhood.

Anyways, Marceline basically _needed _me for this. To her alone, it was like mission impossible. I, being the gentleman I totally am, put away my best interest and decided to go with her. So once you think about the situation, you have to have a strategy. It's like a necessity, you know? You can't just burst in, demand your stuff back, and leave. You have to get there first! Ha, see I thought ahead. Hence is where my plan begins. You need something to haul her stuff in and out, and I'm not about to be walking around carrying panties and bras around. That'd be just weird. To avoid that, I had to get a car. Instead of asking one of my buds (yeah, I got more than one—surprised?), I decided to just rent one to avoid explaining why. Like seriously, there really wasn't a suitable explanation that didn't seem weird and rather rushed.

"Oh yeah, well I met a girl last night. I decided to let her crash at my place, ya know? So yeah, anyways in the midst of inviting her I beat up her boyfriend, officially breaking them up, funny story right? That's not the best part though. When we woke up, she informed me that she had to get her clothing from her ex's! It's a bit obvious that she can't just carry them, so instead we're going to be using your car. Heh, thanks bro, you're a real pal!"

Yeah—No, it's not going to happen. I'd probably get cussed out and warned to never call them again asking for a favor. However, my sanity would probably be question before that though, making me feel all the more stupid, but that smile. Marceline's smile could probably make me do anything. GAHHH! I'm getting all sentimental and crap. Marceline is my friend and my roommate. Looking back at my past with my previous girlfriend, you could obviously see that being in a relationship with a roommate isn't the best thing to do. So therefore, _I'm _putting _her_ in the friend zone. There will be no, and I do mean NO, kind of romantic feelings between Mar-mar and I—not now or in the future.

_Ehhhhh. _Maybe the title "friends with benefit" would work, but Marceline is such a prude. She will not endorse my manly brand, whatever that may be, but I assure you that it's there. I mean seriously, I'm _Marshall Lee_. What part of that does she not understand? But no, she doesn't _care_. It sucks that a cool girl like Mar won't be able to experience a relationship with me, but like my motto in life goes: You win some, you lose some. Well, right now that's my motto. It changes on a daily basis. I'm really "digging" YOLO. That might be my new one. (Psh, I'm down with the kids. I know what's hip. I got my groove back because I have Swag.)

So back to the car—gosh I'm getting sidetracked a lot today. For example, I _only_ planned on lying around and calling the job to see how things are going. However, somehow I got tricked into escorting Marceline to see her ex. But I wasn't insecure though. Psh, that guy Ash had nothing on me! I mean look at me! I'm like a rock star. Crap, back to my plan.

So I called, and the rental car would be ready. All I had to do was pick it up. I didn't tell Marceline about it because she'd freak out due to the fact that I'm spending money on her. That's something I like about Marceline. No matter the circumstances, she'd rather not have me spend money on her. Psh, I wish my last girlfriend was like that. All Ashley wanted from me was to spend, spend, and spend. Now I'm willing to spend (on my friend—not girlfriend…because that'd just be weird ya know) and she doesn't want me to. Talk about irony.

Anyways, my mind always went to the fact of what she _saw _in Ash. What attracted her to the creep? How did they meet? What was she like _before_ she met him? Now those were some questions that I'd love to be answered. Whether they will be or not is something that hasn't been determined (me asking her that is). I'm no punk, but I don't want to intrude into her personal life. At this point though, once you think about it I _am_ her personal life. Like do I ask her on a _friend_ level? A concerned roommate? Gah, I'm just so confused.

"Yo Marsh!" Marceline called as she strutted back into the living room. I was laid out on the couch exhausted after my previous phone call. (Hey! Calling someone for a car was both emotionally and physically exhausting. Don't judge me.) You could tell she just got out the shower because of her damp hair that tried, yet failed to curl up. She wore one of my old green flannels and pants that were cut into, well shorts. They were a bit big on her and made her look two times skinnier than usual. On her feet were his old boots that were also too big for her.

"See you've been raiding closets—specifically mine." I lazily stated, waiting to get a rise out of her. I wasn't disappointed. She huffed and tightened her fist.

"Well, what else was I 'spose to do? If you think that I would walk around naked, then you've got another thing coming on." Marceline grumbled plopping down on the couch next to him. Marceline then turned around and sat her elbow on top of the couch. She soon began to bombard me with questions. "When are we leaving? How are we going there? Do you know the directions?"

"I don't know, car, and that's what you're for. It's your little trip. Why aren't you planning this stuff out?" I sighed. If it was really _really _up to me (without seeing her pout or her puppy dog face) I would've denied. 'Cause come on, not my problem. But her face, I couldn't have let her down now. Not after all we've been through…in what? _A day and a half?_

"To be honest, I thought I never ever had to go back up there." Marceline rubbed her hand down her face. "Anyways, you say a car?"

I grinned, she knew, but she wanted me to say it out loud. "Oh yeah, a car. I'm not carrying ALL of your shit around."

"And exactly _where _did this car come from?" She asked leaning in closer. My breath caught in my throat. _So she wanted to play this game?_

_ Changing of Perspective- Third Person Point of View_

Now Marshall was _very _close to being considered a player. However, he wasn't _exactly_ one. But to say he didn't know the game was basically an insult. Yeah, most people say the best way to get something you want is to work for it. Although that is partially true, you've also got to put just an itsy bitsy wince of seduction. While it won't work all the time for men, it had a very high success rate for women. Marceline obviously knew this because that was the tactic she was doing. She didn't want just anything though—no, that would be far too easy. Instead, she wanted the _truth. _No, no, she kid you not. Marceline wanted, desired, and demanded the truth from Marshall Lee. Any material object would be easier, but she was asking something that most men (usually players) were prone to tell.

Marshall Lee wasn't a liar though. Nah, never a liar. Liar was such an accusatory insult. He was a…fib teller. Yes, a fib teller he was. He didn't exactly lie, but he didn't tell the _whole_ truth. Usually the part he leaves out is the most important part of all.

_Back to Marshall Lee's Point of View_

Women did not want the truth. No matter what they said. I, being the Marshall Lee I am, know this for a fact. You tell them what they want to hear. Her wanting me to tell her the truth was like Whitney Houston admitting she did crack (Lord, bless her soul). It was like Amy admitting she needed to go to rehab (Bless her soul too.). It was like Tina _asking _Ike to hit her. They know the truth, but don't want to hear others say it. Now the examples I gave…they might not have the impact that I wanted in the simile, but you get the point. So anyways, when Marceline asked where I got the car, I told her, well not without joining in on her game.

I leaned closer to her, our lips centimeters apart. Her eyes were barely open, but from what I could see, they were glazed over. I all but whispered, "From a place." She arose quickly, angered at my answer. I began to laugh as she glared at me. While I was laughing, she decided it was about time to hit me. Glob, that girl could hit like a pro football player. I stopped laughing immediately and tended to my new bruise. Her face twisted into this sick satisfaction expression. _She was literally going to be the __**death**__ of me. _To gain her sympathy, I pouted in her direction. Instead of the desired result, she looked away and snorted.

"Stop being a big baby, you deserved it, and you know it. Now tell me the **truth**! Where the flop did you get the car?" She asked in her normal tone.

"Pissy you isn't going to get an answer. You should have went with seductive you. Seductive you would've got what you wanted _eventually_." I admitted. She huffed and hit me again.

"Answer my question loser."

Marceline was obviously getting pissed, so I decided to tell the truth. "I rented it."

"You rented it?" Marceline raised her voice.

"Again, I rented it. Are you hard at hearing or something?" I asked looking at her. Glob, I hated repeating myself. It was one of my pet peeves.

"Marshall Lee, I've told you at least a hundred times to not spend anything else on me." Marceline said, glancing at me guiltily.

"It's not like I bought a _new_ car. I just rented a simple car. Nothing too expensive, so you might as well get over it! My money, my decisions."

"Ass." She mumbled.

"You've really got to stop mumbling. What'd you say?" I pretended to not hear her.

"Nothing. So oh wise one, what is your plan?" She glared.

"To bust into Ass's house, grab your stuff, and leave. If a bit of butt kicking is needed, butt shall be kicked."

"Really? That's your plan? Bust in there, grab my stuff, and leave?" she clarified.

"I don't see you coming up with a better one! I got sidetracked on how to get there, okay?" I admitted.

"Whatever. Remember your money, your decisions? He's not going to be there anyways." Marceline began to drone on about why he wouldn't. "So when are you getting dressed?" She looked down at my attire which consisted of nothing but boxers and a crude t-shirt.

"I can't go like this?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No Marshall, you can't go like that. Go in there, and put some clothes on." She shoved me off the couch.

"Ugh! Marceline, why you gotta be so aggressive? I just want to love you!" I batted my eyelashes. She blushed, but nonetheless she still rushed me.

Not really caring what I put on, I grabbed some straight legged jeans and hurriedly slid my legs through them. I then grabbed my sick and treasured Twilight Mid SE Nikes (so yes, maybe I was a little obsessed with kicks) and carefully put them on my sock clad feet. I tied the shoes, but didn't pull on the lacing too tight because it might've ruined them. ALL of my shoes are my babies, limited edition or not. It is the only part of my outfit that I usually care about. Anyways, I switched my white crude t-shirt for a regular black one and grabbed my green camouflaged jacket. I glanced at the mirror, ruffled my hair, smiled while holding a rocker sign, and went back out. I could be a model if I wanted to.

"Took ya long enough." Marceline commented at my entrance. "So when are we leaving?" She was channel surfing while laid out on the couch.

"We've got to go get the car from the dealership. It's a short walk."

"I'm really really happy that you're doing this for me, and I don't want to seem ungrateful, but do I _have_ to go?" Marceline moaned.

"Yep." I replied as I went over there and grabbed her. She shrieked as I lifted her off the couch.

"Let me go ya freak!"

"Ah, ah, ah! That's not nice to say to your rescuer. You might be scared at how true that statement is." I laughed as I slapped her butt—something I shouldn't have done. By the way I was holding her, her foot was adjacent to my crotch—something that she took advantage of by kicking me in it.

"OUCH!" I howled in pain as I quickly dropped her. She fell ungracefully, her hair on top of her head.

"Next time listen to me!" Marceline grumbled as she held onto her butt due to her falling on it as she got up.

"Yes, next time." I wheezed. I recovered, although there was still a pain in between my legs. "Let's go to DL."

"DL?" she questioned. Psh, she's such a n00b.

"Yes, DL. DL's real name is Daniel Lennard, but I call him DL or Door Lord—either one really. He's the doorman. One of the coolest guys I know, but just don't leave anything near him. He'll steal it. He's old, he knows no better."

"Uhh, interesting people live here, don't they?"

"You have no idea. You haven't even met the queen of lumps yet." I grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

The halls were clear, so I got to avoid introducing Marceline. I shudder at the thought of how people will react when they know she's living with me. I know I've got to barricade the door because of a certain someone. The trip on the stairs and elevator were boring. We were back into the lobby and I saw DL.

"Yo DL!" I called. He looked in my direction and an old wrinkly smile formed on his face. "Meet my friend Marceline. Marceline, this is the magnificent Door Lord."

He held his wrinkled hand out and she grabbed it. "Hi" she greeted.

"Mmmmm! Mm mm mmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmm. Mm mm mmmm mmm mm mmm mm mmmmm m mmmmm!" He said.

Marceline looked at me puzzled.

"He said 'Hello! It is very nice to meet you. It is rare for Mr. Lee to bring a guest." I explained. The guy speaks his own language, and I somehow know it. I blame it on the years of me being here.

"Oh." Marceline said.

"How's your stepbrother, Mr. Keyper?" I made conversation.

"Mm mm mmmmm mmmm. Mmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmm!" He replied.

"'He is doing fine. Thank you for asking.'" I translated once again. "Well, bye Mr. Lennard."

"Mmm! Mmmm mmmmmmm mmm."

"'Bye! Nice meeting you."

"That was…weird." Marceline sighed.

"Tell me about it. I was creeped out the first time I got here. I thought he was choking or something, but don't worry about it. You'll get used to it." I admitted.

We then went on our way, walking as if we had a mission—something that I for once really did have. Now, I can bore you all day about the trip to the car dealership, but I'm not. Nothing significant really happened, so I don't think it's really worth mentioning. We were fairly quiet, so yeah. But when we got to the dealership, it was more difficult than it had to be. They didn't know who I was at first. They then found my name and finally got me the flipping keys. For me calling in earlier to get a car, it still took at least an hour for us to actually get_ in_ the car.

"Ready to go babe?" I sighed.

"Don't call me babe, but yeah. I'm ready for all hell to break loose."

* * *

><p>I missed last week's new episode, but am patiently waiting for this week's (OMFG COME ON ALREADY)!<p>

So let's see what's been up with me..

I went on a FBLA trip for two days out of town

I got all A's on my report card (hard work) and somehow got a 103 in Algebra (Epic).

I've been invited to become a flag girl (but I'm not due to Volleyball)

How have y'all been? Doing good?

If my math is correct, there has been around 20 new reviews. Since this is longer and such, I expect the same. (LOL watch. since I said that it's not gonna happen). But that's okay. As long as you enjoy it.

Something that I **_REALLY_** encourage you to do is go read **What Wasn't Worth Noticing**. It doesn't have much Marcelee in it yet, but that'll change soon. (Pitiful self promoting is pitiful- but hey! someone has to do it)

* * *

><p>What time is it?<p>

TIME FOR **REVIEW REPLIES! **(only for Chapter 13 because I'm getting confused pinpointing where I left off)

**Monochrome Masquerade**: Update! No Ash in this chapter, but surely in the next. Wait, is that a spoiler? A hint? Gahhhh- suspense.

**AngelofThursday**: I have too, but updating so slow isn't really the norm for me. Eh, I think it's becoming a habit. New chapter ever month is what it seems. Yeah, everything is going pretty fast, but after the Ash incident and some other stuff, I hope I can just skip a couple of weeks or something. I'm only doing it so close together because introductions and needing for clothes are needed earlier.

**AmMclovin**: Glad to know I'm loved ^_^ I'm scurreed of you. Heh, I can't imagine anyone really doing that over one of my chapters.

**Yuka Muntou**: & this is a review reply ;D

**Shortpants**: No need to admire, I mean, who needs sleep anyway?

**Peculiar Panda**: I KNOW D: You're going to hate me for the length of time it took for this one. thank chu

**CrystalClearCourier**: Thank you for the info on braces. I'm getting them next Tuesday and have been having nightmares about them! I'm glad you like it.

**Patrick**: I love you too. (in a total regular way)

**ledah13**: My love for you reviews are incomparable.

**MART-E**: Oh, well if you were wondering, ya just click on my username. Pretty simple. When I was new though, I was just as confused.

**The Imperfect Me**: I will be waiting on that oneshot then.

**tempexbooth12345**: I would, but I tried tutoring before. People think that I'm a horrible tutor because I don't have the patience to go over ALL the steps, therefore leaving them confused. I don't know though, I guess it just comes natural to me.

**falllon**: No. I don't really read things that have to do with Robin. Raven, Beastboy, and Bumblebee are the ones I usually read.

**SadisticallyMine**: I think I know what you're getting at :D!

* * *

><p>*Marshall Lee's outfit was based on a doodle I did during English. We were reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and I had finished it.<p>

Chapters shall take longer for they are longer.

Give me some ideas about what you all want to go down when they go to Ash's. I have some in mind, but ehhhh.

I love you people. I really do.

**REVIEW IF YA WANNA. (I really hope you want to)**

_Any questions or see any mistakes? Feel free to PM me or leave it in the review. Either would be fine._


	15. Chapter 14

Everything is at the bottom (disclaimer, review replies, and everything else).

I'm use to cursing, but I realize some of you aren't in lyrics. Because of this, be warned that at the end, a bunch of profanity will take place.

Oh, and Ash won't be in this. More of a filler. New longest chapter.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent as Marceline fought to stay awake and Marshall Lee focused on the road. However, watching the same backdrop soon got boring, so he began to think. Marshall Lee wouldn't admit it, but deep inside his gut the guy was absolutely terrified. Not because of <em>Ass<em> but rather the confrontation that might occur. Confrontations had never gone well with him. Marceline had assured him that time was on their side; therefore Ass would not be at home.

_"Relax Marsh! I've got it all under control. He usually goes grocery shopping today. That can of ass whooping you opened for him shouldn't change too much in his life. He's sure to go today. Also, the fact I haven't been shopping in a while, so he has to go! I mean that is if he wants to eat, and although he's a cannibal, he only eats people on Thursdays." Marceline reassured._

_ "What?" Marshall Lee asked, particularly at the end of her statement._

_ "Kidding, kidding! Gah, when did you become such a worrywart? Are you afraid of the big Ashy? You know they say his white hair is filled with secrets! So no worries, right? The big bad wolf won't hurt little red riding hood." Marceline grinned._

_ "The only thing funny about that was that you called Ash ashy. Other than that, leave the jokes and anything relating to humor to me." Marshall deadpanned. _

At the time, Marshall Lee glared at her pathetic attempt of humor. She had thought he was scared of **that** loser? For real though? Now it's something Marceline just had to understand but Marshall Lee was just weird. He had weird phobias and even weirder fetishes (which one might not want to venture into that much). It just so happened that both awkward silences and confrontations were some of those phobias. Why Marshall Lee was afraid of awkward silences had not came across to him yet but confrontations had. Although Marshall Lee did not seem like "a man with a plan", he did like to think about stuff just a little bit before doing it—talking was another ordeal, but something that could affect both his life and face was a must on his think about list. Yet, Marceline kept saying there was a slim to none chance that Ash would be at his home, meaning there would be no confrontation.

Reassured but still reluctantly, he stop his "annoying fretting". However there was still this nagging feeling in the back of his head warning him trouble was about to come. He really did not want to listen to it.

"Come on! This isn't a dramatic movie or anything. Anything that can wrong isn't guaranteed to do so. For once, look on the bright side. Be optimistic just for once in your lifetime. I'm Marshall Lee, I can do this" He encouraged himself.

To keep his mind off of worrying and pessimistic thoughts, he decided to start a conversation with Marceline, who was still failing to stay awake. To awake her, he knew he had to ask an outrageous, socially unacceptable question.

"Have you ever wanted to punch a baby?" Marceline, who was laying her head on the seat drowsily jumped up swiftly.

"WHAT?" she asked alarmed.

"Look, I'm not condoning child abuse or anything, and not asking if you ever had, but if you wondered about it? Like, to do it just to see what it feels like? I mean let's say you had an opportunity to punch a baby without hurting it or anything. Would you do it?"

"Stop talking to me." She replied seriously.

"No, no—think about it. They're so soft and cuddly." Marshall Lee glanced at Marceline's reaction.

"Shut up, shut up, shut upppp!" Marceline sang as she plugged up her ears.

"Would it be like your fist colliding with a soft feathery pillow? Your fingers being enveloped in a white warmness left to fend for themselves?" Marshall Lee turned and raised his eyebrows.

After he turned back around to focus on the road, Marceline gave a swift punch to Marshall Lee's upper arm causing him to glance back at her quickly taking one hand off the steering wheel to cradle his once again injured arm.

"Hey! That hurt, ya know! I could've swerved off the road and led us to our untimely death!"

"Well, you're the one who was so interested in finding out how it felt like to punch a baby! I just did!"

"Oh really? So how did it feel, huh? I hope it felt sick and you regret it!" Marshall Lee spat out.

"Actually it didn't. It felt sickeningly satisfying!" Marceline hissed.

"You didn't even do it right you monster." Marshall Lee mumbled.

"How so?"

"You punched an awesome, sexy, gorgeous man. Not a baby." Marshall Lee pointed out.

"I punched a baby, ya baby." Marceline reassured.

"I'm not a baby! I'm awesome…and a MAN!" Marshall Lee grumbled as he set both of his hands back on the steering wheel. Marceline rolled her eyes at his childish comeback and set her head back on the seat.

"How long?" she whined, her patience wearing thin.

"You tell me. I didn't know he lived on the other side of town!"

"Well we all can't live in luxurious apartments like you."

"Gah, what was this guy's problem?" Marshall groaned.

"He was a womanizer and big poo head. Wealthy wasn't in his job description. He works at a tattoo parlor named "Slums" for glob's sake. He wasn't Ed Hardy, ya know, let alone you Marshall. Everybody can't be funny, sexy, and charming like you." Marceline yawned while Marshall Lee smiled creepily as she boosted his ego.

"You sure do have an eye for men Marcie babe." Marshall Lee joked.

"_You_ sure do have an eye for men. " Marceline threw back.

"Who taught you these lame comebacks? They're so hurtful and tear inducing." Marshall sobbed sarcastically holding one of his hands to his chest.

"Don't hate on the comebacks bro." Marceline glared.

"I can't hate on something—I mean I'm Marshall Lee."

"You know, I'm really tempted to ask you what's so lumping important about you being 'Marshall Lee' and all, but I'm not 'cause that's what you want me to do."

"Your lost babe." Marshall Lee chuckled.

"So we've got like an hour or so drive and since you're set out on not letting me sleep, we've got to do something other than talk about harming children."

"What else is there to do?" Marshall Lee raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I don't know…talk?"

"Oh. My. Dear. Marceline! Are you trying to flirt with me? You gonna get your mac on? Run the game through me?"

"W-w-b-b—No!" Marceline stuttered until she saw the satisfied look on Marshall Lee's face, him practically holding back his laughter. She changed her attitude and expression for payback and smiled at him. "Why even deny it at this point? I should've known you would've figured it out eventually. Marshall, I've been captivated by you since the beginning. I mean, your personality is not totally atrocious, and that thing you do with your hair-adorbs. It was stupid of me to try to flirt with you secretly. I mean, you're Marshall Lee- the smart, handsome, charming Marshall Lee." She emphasized.

"Oh really?" Marshall Lee asked, his cocky smirk returning to his face. His cheeks were a bit flushed, but he wouldn't give up this opportunity. "What took you so long to just now realize this? I knew it since the beginning darling. What girl wouldn't fall in love with this? No, a better question would be why wouldn't **you** fall in love with all this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because of the fact that you're Marshall Lee and although all of that other stuff might be true, you're still a pompous ass hole. Plus, you've got to take in the fact that although you _are_ Marshall Lee, I'm _Marceline._" Marceline laughed as Marshall Lee's face deflated with recognition of her imitation.

"Psh, yeah whatever. You still suck."

"Now what do you have to say about my comebacks lover boy?" Marceline poked his cheek that was facing her.

"Other than the fact that you're a big hater? Nothing—nothing at all."

"Hater, Smater. What do you wanna talk about Marshall darling?" Marceline smiled sweetly, cuddling onto the arm that she had previously hit. Marshall Lee peeked at her and replied,

"You really shouldn't do that while I'm driving. You wouldn't want this pompous ass hole to get distracted and kill us."

"Don't be like that. I was kidding. I pulled a Marshall, don't hate the player, hate the game."

"But I invented the game, so I'm just gonna hate you." Marshall Lee grumbled, eyes focusing back on the road.

"You can't hate me. I love you too much for you to hate me." Marceline pouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Marshall Lee proclaimed.

"Say you love me." Marceline begged.

"Would I really be driving you to your ex's if I didn't?" Marshall Lee retorted.

"Closure Marsh, closure—I need it!" Marceline insisted.

"Fine, fine! I love you Marceline."

"I know you do." She grinned.

"I get no love back. Dang, I see how it is now. Use the guy for his house and generosity and he can't even get no love. Marshall Lee never gets any love. You dirty."

"Oh hush!" Marceline said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Did you just do something? I didn't even feel it for real. Do it again and maybe longer this time so I can determine what it is you're doing." Marshall Lee quirked his eyebrow.

"Now you just getting greedy." Marceline playfully slapped the arm she hung on.

"Only for you and your loving." Marshall Lee hummed.

"You're too much. So what do you want to do for the rest of the trip?" Marceline questioned, detaching herself from his arm and messing with a strand of hair.

"What, I got too personal with you? Well, let's see. Since you're uncomfortable with getting personal, I say questions." Marshall Lee suggested.

"What do you mean? Like 20 questions or something?" Marceline raised her eyebrow.

"No, I mean however many questions we can get in during our ride to Ass's." Marshall Lee explained.

"Hmm…fine—but I go first! But first, you have got to stop calling him that. So let's see…What should my first question be…? Oh, I know! Would you rather be smart and ugly or dumb and beautiful?"

"I'd rather be all four. You know, like a walking enigma." Marshall Lee laughed. Marceline looked at him disapprovingly. "Fine, in all actuality I'm a little of all four. I'm smart in certain subjects like girls, music, and street stuff but dumb in other stuff like science, history, and some of math. I'm beautiful to some and ugly to others. Yet either way, I can't please everyone. So I would just go with me. I mean, I like myself."

"Someone has to." Marceline mumbled.

"You can be real hurtful at times, but I know you love me even if you won't admit it. My turn! Have you ever been in love?"

"Uhh, what kind of love? Like like love or love love?"

"You know what I'm talking about Marceline; talking 'bout real love." Marshall Lee clarified.

"In all honesty, I'd have to say no. I liked Ash, and I probably thought once I was in love with him, but I know for sure I wasn't. I was lonely and when someone gets lonely, company and love isn't too different."

"I forgot that you were so wise. Now hurry up and get your question out of the way." Marshall rushed.

"Fine. Since we want to be all serious and personal, have you ever had your heart broken?" Marceline asked. She wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"Yep. Plenty of times actually." Marshall Lee glanced at her.

"Really? I mean you being all cocky and stuff…I-I-I just doubted that you…but you're just so sweet and… Who was she and where can I find her?" Marceline deadpanned.

"It's not that serious Marceline, but I'm glad to know that you're my ride or die. But for real though, girls like me, but they just don't like _**like**_ me. I'm good to them for a month, and they're ready for some bad guy to rough them up and such. I'm not saying I'm always the good guy, because I know I haven't. I went through my bad guy stage, all women are whores so I'm just gonna flob around with them for a while. I've also been through the fuck bitches get money stage. All girls are triflin' and no good so I'm just going to leave them alone. I've gotten through both of them, and I like to think of myself as an okay guy. I can be an ass hole sometimes, but other than that I'm okay."

"But you're just so sweet and stuff. You don't deserve that." Marceline persisted.

"Go tell Ashley that. It's not every day a girl decides to steal from you." Marshall murmured.

"What? Tell me more about this Ashley girl! What was her deal?"

"I would, but it's my turn. You just gonna have to wait sucka. So Marvel or DC?" Marshall Lee pursed his lips.

"Really? You're such a geek, but Marvel for the win." Marceline shrugged.

"MARVEL? REALLY THOUGH, MARVEL? You suck on so many levels."

"You must be a DC twerp, but whatever. I said Marvel, didn't I? DC is old and washed up, Marvel is where it's at now. Have you seen that previews for _The Avengers_? That's going to rock. I'm pretty sure it'll rock on so many different levels. Then, let's not forget the upcoming _The Amazing Spider-Man_, which we are so going to see. Also their past successes with the _Fantastic Four_, _Spider-Man 1, 2, _and_ 3 _(even though it sucked)_, X-Men _and all of its other movies related to them, _Thor _(an upcoming second for him)_, Iron Man 1 _and _2 _(you know rumor has it that there might be a third), _The Incredible Hulk, Captain America _(with Chris Evans and all of his sexiness and then there will be a second), _Daredevil_, and all of the_ Ghost Rider _, _The Amazing Spider-Man_ hasn't even come out yet, but I'm pretty sure there is going to be a second. It's the golden age for Marvel. I'm sure I've missed some of the movies anyways. So what all has DC have recently? The _Green Lantern_ and the _Dark Knight_ franchise. Go on somewhere with that." Marceline huffed, as she crossed her arms.

"And I'm the geek? Whatever, yeah sure, Marvel might have a bunch of movies coming out, but when you think of superheroes, who do you think of? Superman and Batman! What about villains? Nobody cares about y'all sorry villains! The Joker is the most bad ass villain of all time! DC is going to come back. I mean, who watches all of the other Disney Channel crap anyways? That's where Marvel's crap is on. I was raised on Cartoon Network, and you wanna know who was on there- The Justice League, Teen Titans, and now Young Justice. Bruce Wayne is a better millionaire than Tony Stark. I mean Stark went and screwed everything up with the whole Superhero registration act! He freaking killed Captain America for glob's sake! DC characters have more depth! I mean Roy Harper had a great impact on all of comic books! What other superhero had a heroin problem? Yeah sure, maybe Captain America did Ice that one time- time traveling, steroid taking freak! Maybe Thor did get roofied, the idiotic God who you can barely understand like the Hulk. 'By Odin's Beard'? GO BACK TO MYTHOLOGY PSYCHO! Wolverine on cocaine? Is that even something new, I mean the guy always seems like he's on drugs! But no, not one of them saved a dead cat. Roy Harper is like trademarked for that. We'll have our era. Soon…Very soon!" Marshall Lee bragged.

"This superhero conversation is over. I swear we're such nerds. Anyways it's my turn…crap, what was I going to ask? You did that on purpose! Now I've done forgot what I was about to ask. Guess I need a substitute. What turns you on with a girl?"

"Her foot work." Marshall Lee replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"So a girl has got to have a mean shoe game to be with me. Not none of those sperrys or whatever they're called. I mean, Toms are okay but what about some fly J's? Nike once in a while. Get it? Nike means just do it. Boots can even chill with the master." Marshall Lee explained completely serious.

"Oh. For a minute there, I thought you had some weird foot fetish going on. That would not be okay. So how's my shoe game?"

"Lame as hell," Marshall responded without batting an eyelash "but don't worry. I'll help you out on that."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." Marceline said confused.

"Both will do really, but shut up. It's my turn. Marshall is at the stand. If there is one thing that can make you smile instantly, what is it?" Marshall looked at Marceline expectantly.

"My bear, Hambo. It's my most treasured possession." Marceline admitted.

"Let me guess, it's at Ass's."

"Yes, it's at Ash's. But other than that, you." Marceline smiled.

"Me? Me what?" Marshall asked confused.

"One thing that can make me instantly is you silly—emphasis on thing." Marceline smirked.

"You know that moment we had going on right there? Well, yeah you pretty much ruined it." Marshall Lee glared in Marceline's direction.

"Good, now you can pullover. I have got to pee."

"Some things you can keep to yourself babe."

"But caring is sharing Marshy-Poo!" Marceline cooed.

"You're delaying us Marcy Fartsy!" Marshall Lee cooed back.

"Just pull over!" Marceline demanded.

"I don't wanna." Marshall Lee argued.

"I will pee on your lap!" Marceline threatened.

"I can be R. Kelly for a day." Marshall Lee laughed as Marceline made a disgusted face. "Fine, but you have five minutes."

"I need time to wash my hands."

"Just use some Germ X or something."

"Eww, no! That's like artificially washing your hands or something." Marceline stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Is that even possible?" Marshall Lee asked.

"I don't know, but people need to start back washing their hands. I don't care if they do got some hand sanitizer in their purse or something. Use some soap and water." Marceline preached.

"Amen sista!" Marshall Lee raised his hand. He then turned to park at a decent gas station.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marceline practically jumped out of the car as soon as Marshall put the car in park. She was surprised to see him opening his door as well. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going in the trees right there. Get in touch with nature, ya know?" Marshall Lee said sarcastically.

"Okay then smart ass." Marceline smiled.

"I'll be in the gas station. Don't go number two okay?" Marshall Lee advised.

"Of course not—I'll wait until I get to your house to do that!" Marceline laughed.

"OUR house, therefore you'll have chores that we'll discuss later…like cleaning up after yourself!" Marshall said as he led the way to the gas station. The bell introduced their entrance.

"Bathroom?" Marceline asked.

"Eh, to the left. The key's on the counter." A familiar Brooklyn accent rang in Marshall's ears. Marshall looked to see his old friend behind the counter reading a newspaper.

"Thanks!" Marceline rushed to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Flambo, Flambo, Flambo." Marshall Lee sang as he walked towards the counter. "Who would've known that I'd see you here?"

Flambo's ears perked up as recognition clouded his mind. "Marshall Lee? _The _Marshall Lee?" Flambo sat down the newspaper he was reading to see his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice greeting there flamey baby. I'm taking my friend places. I thought you worked at that gas factory… What're you doing here?"

"Eh, you know how it is. Gotta work a billion places to get a decent pay. Oh wait, I forgot ever since you became a big shot, you forgot about us little guys ay?" Flambo smiled.

"Don't worry Flambo, I still remember you little guys." Marshall laughed along with him.

"Now about your _lady_ friend—where exactly are you taking her? The old Marshall I know would take her straight to his bedroom, if ya know what I'm saying." Flambo looked at Marshall Lee expectantly.

"Ah, Flambo I changed! She's just a friend." Marshall Lee reassured.

"For now?"

"Yeah…for now." Marshall winked.

A throat was cleared. Marshall and Flambo looked back to see Marceline. Marceline saw that Marshall Lee was talking to some tan guy with spiked yet poofy brownish red hair. He had a gold chain with a red button down shirt unbuttoned about four buttons down so you could see his chest that had a little hair growing on it. His shirt was tucked into khaki slacks that were held up with black belt. He was a rather short strange looking man.

"Marceline~!" Marshall Lee called as he went towards her, grabbed her elbow, and led her back to the counter. "This is Flambo. He knows everyone's flames."

"Marshall, ya give me too much credit! But yeah, I'm familiar with Ms. Marceline. You're treading dangerous waters with this one, Marsh. Ash isn't going to be too happy."

"How do you know Ash?"Marceline looked at him skeptically.

"Eh, I don't exactly. I just heard of him…and you…and about every single detail of your relationship. Marcy, you've got some 'splaining to do!" Flambo laughed.

Marceline rolled her eyes unamused and crossed her arms. Marshall Lee poked Marceline in her side. She wasn't impressed.

"Calm down Marceline! Flambo is just playing." Marshall Lee assured.

"Sorry to disturb you and your misses Marsh buddy. Didn't mean any disrespect Ms. Marceline." Flambo apologized.

"See, he apologized Marceline. Get off your high horse and accept it." Marshall Lee scolded.

"Fine—it's okay. Can we go Marshall?" Marceline asked, feeling uncomfortable being scrutinized.

"Yeah," Marshall Lee answered, leaving, "bye Flambo. See you later."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya Marsh! Nice meeting ya Ms. Marceline!" Flambo waved slouched over the counter. "We've got to catch up sometime! Maybe go and play cards or something?"

"That'd be great!" Marshall answered, the bell signaling his and Marceline's departure.

"I didn't like him." Marceline stated.

"Only because he brought up you and Ass." Marshall Lee responded.

"Speaking of Ash, let's hurry up and get this over with." Marceline went towards the car and opened the door.

"You're the one who wanted to stop and go to the bathroom. Don't bring your attitude out on me." Marshall advised, sliding in the car. Marshall Lee put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Sorry. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Good thing I remembered it to! You know my whole situation with Ash, but I don't know that much about Ashley. You tell me little snippets, but I wanna know the 411. Entrust your secrets within me Marshall. Tell me what happened."

"That sounded so creepy." Marshall Lee declared as he turned on the radio. "That question will have to wait though because this is my song."

On the radio was the well known song "We Are Young" by Fun. Marceline face palmed herself because of the annoying song and Marshall's avoidance of her question.

"TO-NIII-IIII-IIIIIGHT, WE ARE YOUUUUNNNNNNGGG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIIIII-IIIREE. WE CAN BURN BRIIIIGHTER THAN THE SUUUUUNNNN-UNNNNNNN. TO-NIIII-IIIGHTTTT, WE AR-" Marshall sung along until Marceline began to yell over him.

"SHUT UP! THIS SONG IS SO ANNOYING!"

"Now I know that I'm not, all that you got, I guess that I….mmmmm…yeahh…our friends…back…drinking the cup…finding someone…..mmm…..home…. TO-NIII-IIIIIII-GGGHTT, WE ARE YOUNGGGGGGGGGGGG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLDON FIII-IREEE. WE CAN BURN BRIGHTTTTTEERRR THAN THE SUUUUUUUUN-SUUNNNN-UNNNNNN."

"You don't even know the song!" Marceline tried to persuade him to shut up.

"You don't need to know the song to know that it's art!" Marshall Lee commented.

"Uh, yes you do!" Marceline covered her ears.

"SHUT UP MARCELINE! You're just mad that the song speaks to me! So if by the time…yeah….and uhh down. I'LL CARRY YOU HOME TONIGHT."

"Finally!" Marceline uncovered her ears.

"You know Marceline; I'll carry you home tonight." Marshall Lee said.

"If you're singing that song, then I wouldn't want you to. I'm just really glad it's over."

"Just in time too, because I think we're here. This the place?" Marshall questioned.

"Yep this is the hell hole."

"AND I DON'T EVEN NEED YOUR LOVE! BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER…so rough…and yeah…mhm…mmm..I GUESS I DON'T NEED THAT THOUGH. NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!" Marshall Lee began to sing.

"Are you going to sing throughout all of this? If you are, can you sing a song not annoying?" Marceline stared, reluctant to get out of the car.

"BITCHES AIN'T SHIT, AND THEY AIN'T SAYIN NOTHING. A HUNDRED MOFO'S CAN'T TELL ME NOTHING! I BEEZ IN THE TRAP, BEE, BEEZ IN THE TRAP! I BEEZ IN THE TRAP, BEE, BEEZ IN THE TRAP!"

"I said not annoying." Marceline reminded.

"I GOT YOUR GRANDMA ON MY DICK. GIRL YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! RACK CITY BITCH, RACK RACK CITY BITCH. TEN, TEN, TEN, TWENTIES, AND THEM FIFTIES BITCH!" Marshall Lee screamed.

"DON'T BRING MY GRANDMOTHER INTO THIS!" Marceline warned.

Marshall Lee broke into laughter and held onto his stomach.

"What brought on this onslaught of songs?" Marceline held the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know. I'm like a traveling music box. You ready to rumble!" Marshall asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm doing this for Hambo." Marceline announced.

"FOR HAMBO!" Marshall fist pumped opening the doors.

* * *

><p>Hiya people, haven't talked to ya in a while! Now I have no excuse why this wasn't updated earlier. I had half of the chapter on paper, but only yesterday did I transfer it to Microsoft Word. Then I went with the flow the rest of the chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. I could've done better, but this is alright. I just love introducing new people (Flambo) into the story :D<p>

Sorry about the random lyrics. Just really wanted to get that out there for some reason.

What Wasn't Worth Noticing has been updated and has been changed to a Finn/Fionna story. Marcelee is still present, but it was time for me to focus on another pairing.

Did anyone notice references towards the Legend of Korra? I've fallen in love with it. First I shipped Borra, but then I stopped. I realized I didn't want them together, I just wanted Bolin to be happy. Right now, my favorite characters are Bolin, Meelo, and Lin. (I just love earth benders).

Before the disclaimer, I have gotten permission to announce that **Adventure High** is on **hiatus**. No, that isn't my story, but I love it like it was. (The author is like the founder of Marcelee fanfics. I was lucky enough to get her to be my beta) If you haven't read it, I strongly encourage you to do so.

**Disclaimer: **Many things I don't own including Adventure Time and all of its characters, Legend of Korra references, We Are Young by FUN, Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye, Beez In Trap by Nicki Minaj ft. 2chainz, Rack City by Tyga, Germ X, Marvel or its characters, DC or its characters and anything else I forgot to mention.

How are y'all enjoying the Adventure Time Memorial weekend marathon?

Questions in this story were Googled, and if you have any that you think they need to ask each other, either PM or leave it in a review!

Sorry about the Marvel & DC rant, I just thought that I needed to get that out of the way. Me? I used to be a die hard Marvel fan girl, but I'm respecting DC and its characters. Okay, I love both, but DC is winning. (Spider-Man will always be my first love though).

**Review Replies**

**RandomFanPerson- **No problem! I love you guise! Oh, and about the braces...they hurt- a lot! But don't worry, give it a week, and you're used to them.

**Tristian- **Marshall knows he absolutely loves Marceline in his clothes! He's going try to not fall for Marceline, but we all see that that is failing horribly. I wanna venture into what happened with Ashley, but then I don't. Thank **YOU** for reviewing!

**Monochrome Masquerade- **You being the only one to answer that- THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! I have no idea when to introduce our highness, but soon. I need to do it soon. I already have an idea about her grand entrance.

**AngelofThursday- **Whoa-ho-ho! I'm liking your idea! I can see Marshall being a naked drunk though :D

**kyla123- **I'm glad you do :D Hambo will be included as the plot thickens! Thanks for the ideas and review!

**MissCriticalKakez- **You being an author of fanfiction (freaking fantastic ones at that) should and would know how good it feels to know that someone likes what you do. I mean, I might freak out about my reviews, but I just really appreciate it and it makes me feel guhhhdddddd. Speaking of so, I've really got to catch up on your stuff girlll. You'll know when I do 'cause your email will be BLOWING up with my reviews!

**ledah13- **I know! Sometimes I regret the beginning and just want to write like the first 3 or 4 chapters over. I talk myself out of doing, but still I should've made it more convenient to me that way everything doesn't feel so rushed. They moving and such. I should've just made it that they met one day, and maybe a week or two they move in together. I don't know, I just regret the beginning, but I'm not going to change it. It'll remind me of how much I improved (even though it isn't by much).

**IKnowWhatIAm- **Eh, I don't know...maybe a gut feeling *awesome face* Anyways, sawwy I like just threw it down.

**Lady of Black Millennium- **I wish I did too :( I just Googled crude shirt phrases and I had like a billion choices. I chose that because I asked my self WWMD? (What would Marshall do?) Glad to convert you :DDDDDD

**ShareBearTheDeathBear- **To be honest, it's about the only thing I can write. I tried angst and I felt totally uncomfortable writing it. I can't do mystery because I'd want to tell the answer right in the beginning. I'm just not a serious person- sometimes I hate it, sometimes I love it! :) I understand what you're saying about the changing of what's happened and what's happening. I don't know whether I wrote this one clearly either. I'm just glad that you liked it and I'll TRY (I might do it unintentionally) to make it clearer. Thanks for the feedback!

**To all of the others who reviewed, I've read them! _I read all of my_ _reviews!_**The ones encourage me to update soon does motivate me (so you don't have to stop), but I can really reply to it sooooo...

**Either ways, I love all of my readers (silent ones or not). **

**So keep reviewing!**

**(**Mad respect for the 20 reviews I got**)**

**Sorry to those I'm annoying about the reviews. **

****Ideas are still being taken about what goes down with Ash & plots for the future.

If you DO plan on reviewing, mention one thing for me...Marvel or DC?(:


End file.
